


Saeran's 31-day Observational Logs

by MoriAltin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inktober for Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: My version of Inktober because I cannot draw even if my life depends on it.These are Saeran/MC drabbles for October.I'll try to write one per day.(even though I already missed one day. Sorry)





	1. Fave Pen

**Author's Note:**

> First chap!! I'll probably post day 2 later... Hehehe
> 
> Love lots,  
> Capt. Mori

[MC] likes writing.

Saeran had always known.

Even though she's pretty much an early adapter like him or Saeyoung.

She still uses pen and paper when leaving notes instead of texting them. She has a small notebook in her bag all the time. When they go grocery shopping, she would always have a handwritten list of the things they need to buy.

Except for writing she does everything digitally. Saeran figured it must be bacause of that pen.

She has a click pen that she always carries with her. It was a simple pen that has a wooden grip. Saeran can't really say it's one of a kind since it's all over the mall. They saw it in one of the stationery shops when the 3 of then went out to eat.

It's an average pen. Yet, [MC] always has it. There was one time when she left it by the coffee table because she's running late but she came right back upon realizing it's not in her bag.

There are times that he'd know [MC] 's location in the house because he'll hear the clicking of the pen. At first it was fine, but everytime he sees that pen near her lips or when she biting the end when thinking, somehow... He gets really irritated.

Saeran never realized how important it was until he decides to hide that pen in his drawer.

"Saerannie? Have you seen my pen?" She asked.

"Nope" He said. Saying more will probably give him away.

After all, he cannot lie to [MC] as elaborately as he can when he was still in Mint Eye.

"Oh..." She slumped on the sofa next to him.

He was casually channel surfing trying to find something else to do just to avoid spilling the secret that he was getting jealous of a pen.

[MC] sighed and grumbled as she lean on him. She had this really deep frown and her lips were in a pout. Is she really this upset because of a click pen?

Saeran felt his blood boil.

"Can't you just buy another one?"

"No. It's a special pen"

"How so? You can see it at every stationery store?"

"It's the one YOU gave me. So it's special! It's like having you cheer me on everywhere I go... It's kind of a bummer I lost it. I'm sorry Saerannie~"

Saeran looked at her. So the reason she always has it because it's from him. Now he feels like an idiot for taking it away. Or for being jealous of an inanimate object for that matter.

"We'll find it. Or I'll buy you a new one."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up Saerannie. Even if we buy a new one... It's still sad that I don't have the first one you gave me. After all, I wanted to keep it with me even if it doesn't write anymore. Sorry, am I being too sentimental?"

Saeran feels bad.

"Maybe you should stop searching for it. You know lost things... They appear when you don't need them."

"Like socks?" She giggled.

"Yes... Like socks"

Now he'll have to sneak the pen in her bag while she's asleep.

Thinking now, he'd like to see how happy she would look once she found that pen. He could almost see her face light up.

Note to self:

Don't ever get jealous of an object that came from you.


	2. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!! I'll try to catch up promise!
> 
> Love lots,  
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 2

Morning Routine

[MC] is a morning person.

She tends to walk out of the room at 6 am and drag herself to the sink to brush her teeth. His brother will follow shortly scratching his sides and pulling his blanket out with him just to latch himself unto [MC] and fall asleep again.

"Saeyoung~ You don't have to get up if you're still sleepy..." She will always say in her morning hoarse voice.

Saeyoung groaned.

"The bed gets cold without you there."

This was always his reply. Saeran had to roll his eyes as he sips his coffee. They will stay in that position until [MC] finishes brushing her teeth and turn around to pat Saeyoung's head.

"Go back to bed. You don't have work today right?"

"Will you be coming back to bed?"

"Nope... I have to make breakfast."

Saeyoung whined a little but stopped when she kissed him.

"Good morning, Saeyoung"

He dropped his blanket on the floor and caged [MC] in his arms.

"That is so unfair" Saeyoung pouted.

She just giggled.

Before he knew it, Saeran's feet moved on their own. He pulled his twin brother by ear and placed himself in between [MC] and Saeyoung.

"Did you feel left out?" She asked in a teasing manner as she wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his shoulder. "Good morning, Saeran"

He kissed her cheek. His lips linger a little longer just so he can greet her a good morning. His cheeks glowed pink when she giggled at his actions.

Saeran turned to his brother and his warm expression died.

"Morning Hyung."

"Where's my kiss?" The other demanded with both hands on his hips.

"You are so disgusting." He said with as much venom he can muster as he looked at him with dead eyes.

"Blaspheme!!! You talk as if we've never-MSHGDHDR" He had to cover Saeyoung's mouth before he say anything more scandalous in front of [MC].Of course, the older twin tried to break free.

"Kis-MMRF"

"Nowedidnot" Saeran quipped immediately.

Between the two of them, Saeyoung had always been physically stronger. Now though, Saeran has the stronger resolve so she won't have to hear any of it.

They stopped the struggle when they heard a loud clear laugh from [MC].

"Did you two honestly think I never saw any of it? Oh my!"

Saeran's face turned as red as their hair. How could- how would he explain? Saeyoung grinned triumphantly.

"It... was a one time thing" he mumbled.

Ah! He can't believe he'd have to explain this to her. 

"Saerannie." She lift his chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I know you're just as curious as Saeyoungie."

"You can always ask us about these things, bro!"

"Actually, no. I'd rather search the internet"

"But the internet won't kiss you like I do!"  
Saeran groaned.

"That's true, though" [MC] snickered.

"Oh gods... Why did you give me a family like this?"

Note to self:

Never open about sensitive topics when Saeyoung is around. He'll trigger the troll in MC.

 


	3. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. 
> 
> Told you I'd catch up XD
> 
> My body clock is on EST settings.
> 
> Who am I kidding though? XD
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL
> 
> Capt. Mori

 

Trigger

[MC] is his anchor.

It still happens.

There are times when certain things trigger his trauma. May it be women shouting or a gunshot-like sound. Out of all, his vivid nightmares bring most of the shock.

He would completely freeze on his spot and have flashbacks of his days at Mint Eye.

None of it was pleasant.

All of the anger felt and torture that he endured. All the blames he threw at Saeyoung, the curses. The tears he held back because he was suppose to be strong to defeat the redhead that abandoned him. They all come flooding back to him, drowning Saeran in a sea of regret and fear.

Fear that everything will be taken away from him again. His family. No. Everything had been good so far.

 _'Saeran. Calm down.'_ He repeated to himself.

What if they get tired of understanding him and just... leave him. He felt his anxiety and paranoia eating him up.

He was always cold to Saeyoung. What if... what if he's gotten so fed up about it. Will he leave again? Will he disappear for years and not come back?

_'Saeyoung is not like that! You've already proven it!'_

And [MC]... His angel. The one who brought solace and warmth in his world. She has always been kind but she doesn't take shit from anyone.

Saeran has had enough of shit in his life. And he's just starting to shed each and every one of them. What if she already gave up on cleaning up the mess that he is?

No. Please. He can't take that. He cannot take the thoughts of being abandoned. He's been alone for so long. So, so long.

"Saerannie"

He felt this ever so warm embrace.

"[MC]"

She didn't say anything. She stayed there unmoving, waiting for him to calm down. He starts to imitate her breathing. Slow. Steady. Like the waves coming back to the shore.

When he opened his eyes, there she was staring at him with her golden eyes.

"I'm sorry... I lost myself for a while"

"It's alright. Welcome back, Saerannie~"

"Where's Saeyoung?" He asked softly.

"He ran outside when he saw you having an attack." She giggled.

It must have been really funny seeing his twin's reaction. However, Saeran couldn't find it in himself to laugh. He's afraid.

He panicked? Did Saeran finally scare him away?

"He went to get you favorite flavor of ice cream from the convenience store, in case you want it when you wake up." She smiled widely.

His favorite ice cream?

Saeyoung just went to get something that would cheer him up. He cannot believe how relieved he felt.

"[MC]" His tears fell for he cannot contain it anymore.

Saeran had been blessed with two people who must be more stubborn than old goats. He has two people in this world who will never give up on him, no matter how difficult he becomes.

He cannot stop his tears. He was so happy.

"I'm home!! Is he awake?" Saeyoung burst from the door.

"He is." [MC] buried his face to her side.

"What's happening?" Saeyoung asked cautiously.

"He needs a moment to collect himself... You can get spoons, while he's at it~"

"Alrighty~"

"Thank you, [MC]"

"You're always welcome."

Note to self:  
It's alright to cry. You can have ice cream after it.


	4. Protagonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4
> 
> I'm hungry...   
> The fridge is empty  
> Gods, help me.
> 
> There a haiku totally irrelevant to this chapter hahahahaha
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Protagonist

[MC] has an incredibly creative mind.

"As I was saying... We'll be hosting a charity costume party this coming Friday the 13th"

"Oooh! A party for villains eh?" Saeyoung easily chimed in.

"That can be a theme~"

"Will you be able to make preparations? That's only 9 days away." Saeran said.

He knew the hassle [MC] goes through every time they host these parties. True, they are helping people but with how weird and literally out of this world the members' guest recommendations were... who knows how she'll deal with the bizzaros that they send her way.

"The first ever party I had organized for the RFA was prepared in like 11 days. You underestimate me Saerannie~" She smiled proudly.

He remembers. She didn't get to attend that party because they were going after him. He tried to shake the unease away. [MC] will notice. She always had a way of reading his mind.

"I'm just concerned about the guests they would suggest this time. The last time, they made you invite a planet

"Oh you~ Miss Pluto was adorable so it's alright~ Speaking of last party's guests we can invite The Count again~" she gushed out excitedly.

Right, the vampire.

"Who are you going as?" He asked.

It's always interesting to hear what she has to say about going somewhere in a costume. More than the clothes, he gets to know more about the character she likes and other side stories that lead to her discovery of said character.

To Saeran though, she would always be the Main Character. The star. The only one he likes.

"Good question~ If we are going with the Villain Theme... Maybe Regina Mills? Or Diva from Blood +"

"Then I can be your Magic Mirror or your Solomon" He simply said.

"What about me?! I always wanted to be the Tweedle Dee to your Twiddle Dum!! And [MC] can be our Queen or Alice!" Saeyoung protested.

"No way. I'm not pulling off a twin look with you when I can be a cool Chevalier to the Chiraptoran Queen" He shooed his brother away.

He dismissed the idea but he cannot pry his thoughts away from an [MC] dressed as the Queen of Hearts.

"Either way, I can't really see you as a villain."

"Why not? You don't think I can pull a Yandere off?"

"It's not about being in character... I just don't see you doing anything evil of any sort"

 _'You're too kind, too sweet and too understanding for that'_ He wanted to add but that would make him sound so out of character.

"Besides, it wasn't decided if we are going with the villain theme... Dress like an angel why don't you?" He pretended to sound disinterested.

Saeran had always been intrigued on how she will look like with white wings. Alright. That was officially sappy.

"You wanted to see me in white? Wouldn't that be a bit boring?" She looked at him and tilted her head. "Never mind me... Saeyoung is the angel~"

"The fallen one"

"That actually is a good idea~ Can I be Lucifer?" Saeyoung said.

"Then who am I? Satan?" He said.

"You mean Saetan?" [MC] cracked up. Saeyoung immediately followed.

"That's an awful typo..." He rolled his eyes.

This only made the two laugh harder.

Note to self:

As creative as creatives can be no one can beat her laugh with the colorful butterflies it sends his stomach.


	5. Talisman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5
> 
> I'm not sure about this. I think I'm making Saerannie OOC~ hahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Talisman

[MC] never failed to surprise him.

If Saeran were to name everything, it would take a whole day and he won't even cover half of it. From their recently concluded birthday, prank wars they have, sneaky hugs from behind, stolen kisses on anywhere she can reach, to simple words of support... she always had the element of surprise.

It must have something to do with how spontaneous her mind works. That or she just does whatever she likes.

However, there was one surprise that kind of took a while before reaching him.

On their 24th birthday, [MC] had given both them her handmade bracelets with their birthstone on it. Alexandrite, if he was not mistaken. It had the color of an old wine.

The difference between his and Saeyoung's was his bracelet was a simple black one but had an intricate loom for a pendant while his brother's has colored strands in braids creating the entire bracelet.

"It's a dreamcatcher. They say that it catches all the bad dreams and replaces them with good ones."

The threads of the dreamcatcher looped around a metal ring that has the phases of the moon engraved on it's circumference, his birthstone at the center of the web.

He always has it on him. Just feeling its weight on his wrist puts him on a keel. It's almost like a lucky charm. It's ridiculous because [MC] is his lucky charm maybe by extension he could consider.

He looked at the dreamcatcher and noticed something amiss.

The alexandrite is no longer wine red but... sea green. How? He chuckled to himself. What a pleasant surprise.

He got his phone and texted [MC]

Saetan: You never told me it turns green in the sunlight

  
Main Chick: Of course I didn't. It suits you. It's more like your eyes now~

  
Saetan: Took me a while to see it. Thought you honestly gave me something to constantly remind me of Saeyoung.

  
Main Chick: It is a reminder of Saeyoung! Lols~ You are both sides of a coin. Like alexandrite, red and green. My lovely twins.

  
Saetan: Knew you'd go philosophical on me. I'm not lovely, but I'm yours.

  
Main Chick: I'm home. Where are you?

  
Saetan: Just outside~ Watching clouds.

 

"Saaaaeeeerrrraaanniiiee!" There is only one person in the world allowed to call him that.

Saetan: No need to shout. I see you.

He made a show of rolling his eyes before turning to her direction. She approached in a light jog.

Saeran heard her giggle.

"Missed me?" She said and sat beside him on the park bench.

"You went to the grocery store." He deadpanned.

"Of course you did~" She laughed ignoring his comment.

Saeran lift his arm to show her the green stone. It was shining. Curious. He like it much better now.

"It looks better in the sunlight" He said.

"You too... You look better in the sunlight" [MC] said and nuzzled his cheek.

Another surprise. 

Note to self:

He shouldn't be surprised anymore. Knowing her she'd keep on doing things that make his heart skip beats.


	6. Role Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6
> 
> I'm so sorry!!! this is so late. I was in rehearsals till late last night so I wasn't able to post it.
> 
> I'll make it up to you and try to post day 7 before midnight!
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] is his guide.

Before [MC], talking about the women in his life can be described with two words: Fear and pain. Both his mother and the Saviour- no, Rika- had used to hurt him physically and emotionally. 

As far as looking up to someone, well... there isn't really one to look up to. His experiences have poisoned the possibility of trusting anyone, much less an adult. 

Then came [MC], she wasn't much older than him but she contributed more to the Saeran now than his mother ever did. She had saved both him and Saeyoung from the thorny path they were on. He's forever grateful.

[MC] is his compass. 

Saeran wanted to change too, to help people like him. He wanted to show everyone that he, like [MC], can mend other people's broken wings.

However, unlike [MC], he's socially awkward. Children are scared of him. He freezes up when someone he doesn't know touches him. In short, he's far from his set goal. No, wait. Far is an understatement. He's the total opposite of what he's aiming for.

Their recent visit to an orphanage proved it. 

Saeran hasn't done anything yet but the children started bawling after they saw him.

He looked at what his wearing and they seemed normal enough, casual enough. True he still had his studded leather bracelet but that's it.

Zen chuckled and started playing peekaboo with a distressed 4-year old.

"How does he do that?" He mumbled to himself.

"Zen is a social butterfly~" [MC] commented.

"It's making me so proud!" Saeyoung wiped invisible tears as he acted to be moved for some reason.

The children of the orphanage played with the members of the RFA. Even the stiff Jumin Han has a kid up on his shoulders. 

Him? A little boy stared up at him.

Saeran tried to show a friendly smile albeit a little awkward. The kid started to pout with tears glittering at the corner of his eyes. Then he just wailed right in front of him. 

He raised both of his hands in silent surrender. Everyone looked at him.

"I didn't do anything."

"Hey there~" Saeran heard [MC]'s gentle voice.

She had scooped up the runt, cooing words of comfort to make him stop crying.

"Do you want to get ice cream?"

Saeran smiled fondly. That sounds like what she says to him when his breaking down. He realized he's no different from this child. He was overwhelmed with how big and scary the world looked due to the abuse he received. He regressed to an angry teen and grew up with hate but in reality he was crying. Crying for help.

"See... there's nothing to be afraid of~" [MC] said making the kid look at Saeran. "Now say... Saerannie" 

[MC] came and rescued him. 

"Saerannie..." The kid said.

He slowly extended his hand trying to see if the kid will now consider having contact with him.

The boy looked at [MC] first, looking for confirmation. When the angel smiled and nodded, he knew he shouldn't be scared anymore.

The child placed his hand on Saeran's. He gently shook it.

"What flavor of ice cream should we get?" He asked the boy.

"Chocolate!" He answered with mirth.

"Alright children!! We are all gonna get ive cream!!" Saeyoung screamed.

The whole room full of kids erupted in cheers. [MC] settled the kid down. 

"Go on an join your friends"

The child nodded. He was about to run off but then stopped halfway. 

"Saerannie..." he called 

"Yes?" Saeran crouched down to the kid's eye level.

"What ice cream flavor is your favorite?"

"I love all kinds of ice cream. But if I had to choose..." He appeared to ponder on in for a while.

He liked that twin ice popsicle he used to share with Saeyoung before. But a flavor...

"Strawberry, I guess?"

"Boo~ That's for girls!" The kid suddenly said.

Did this runt just... dissed him?

For a split second he was perplexed. He genuinely like strawberry ice cream.

Then Saeran burst out laughing. 

"You pipsqueak... Why? Because it's pink?" he ruffled the munchkin's hair.

"Yes! Pink is for girls!" The boy defended his point.

"I'll tell you what... We'll get strawberry ice cream and I will change your mind. Now, run off you runt" He said.

He shook his head when the left 

"Did you just... Fight with a kid?" [MC] commented beside him.

"It wasn't a fight. More like a challenge" He smirked. "He'll like strawberry. I'll make sure of it"

She laughed.

"Thank you [MC]"He said.

"For what?" She tilted her head.

"For everything till now"

She cupped his face. 

"Aww you~"

"Did you know... I wanted to be just like you. At least I'm trying to..." Saeran just said.

"You really shouldn't try to be like me..." She said fondly. "You should be more like you." She pointed to his chest.

"Me? I just made kid cry"

"You challenge him to break his perception of the color pink... Or strawberry ice cream." She smiled.

"You're the only one who sees that" He said.

"Because I know you... The real you. You just need to learn how to show it more so you can become the better version of you. Not like anyone else. Just you"

Note to self:

You can never win against her. Why do you even try? She's right anyway.


	7. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late!!
> 
> We are rushing with rehearsals and I didn't have much time to write.
> 
> But here... Please don't hate me after this XD
> 
> LOVE LOTS!
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] is very patient.

Well, she still puts up with him and his brother so that might just be an understatement.

Saeran felt anxious. He wanted to do something but he can't decide whether to get on with it, maybe ask for permission or abort the mission altogether.

It took him another moment to finally stand up and told himself to screw it.

Saeran slowly approached [MC] and hugged her from the back. She's washing the dishes. He settled his face on the crook of her neck.

He never realized how nervous he was until he felt his speeding heartbeat against her back

"Saerannie... Are you alright?"

"Perfect. No wonder Saeyoung likes doing this every morning"

She wiped her hands and turned around.

"Oh. So you wanted to try things?" She tilted her head.

Damn it. She just took the word right out his mouth. He wanted to try Saeyoung's liberties with her. Let's face it. His twin never really respected their personal spaces.

"Can I?"

"Saerannie~" She touched his face.

Her hands were cold compared to his burning cheeks.

He wanted to kiss her. However, he's worried he might do it wrong. Where should he place his hands? Should he close his eyes? His brother never elaborated on this.

"Don't worry about the specifics. Look at me. Just me" She whispered.

So he placed his hands on her hips and slowly dove in.

The moment their lips touched, fireworks exploded in his mind. Things were blurry but he can see her eyes crinckle in a happy crease so he ventured on.

He didn't know when he had closed his eyes or when his hands travelled to cradle her face. All he wanted was to do more. Feel more. Touch her more. Give her more.

His hand lift her leg and hooked it on his hips. He stopped kissing her just so he can tell her to hold on.

He lift her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. They continued kissing, the new angle introduced new sensations and he wanted more of it.

She was already leaning back and he's all over her.

Saeyoung.

Saeran abruptly stopped. He felt his heart hammering in his chest.

He can't. He can't do it without Saeyoung.

[MC] is not only his. [MC] loves them both and he just lost control and almost... Almost... Just thinking about it making him flustered even more.

"I'm sorry I can't do it without Saeyoung..."

[MC] cracked up. He frowned. Isn't she suppose to be frustrated? Or at least offeneded that he didn't want to do it without Saeyoung?

"Saeyoung said the exact same thing!" She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Oh gods!! You really are twins!"

Saeran was dumbfounded. Saeyoung stopped halfway and put reins on his hormones... for him?

"He said:" She cleared her throat and adjusted to the best Saeyoung voice she can muster "I'm sorry [MC]!! I can't cheat on my brother with you! Please don't misunderstand I'd really like to do it but I can't!! Saeran!! Where are you?!!"

She hopped off the kitchen counter.

"There's no use pushing it when you're not ready... Take your time. We have all the time in the world." She said and smiled.

"What did we do to deserve you? Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?

"Keep kissing me like you just did and it might make me stay" She joked and snickered.

He kissed her forehead.

"So you like it?"

"Your brother taught you well"

Dammit.

Note to self:

Don't wait for Saeyoung next time.


	8. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8
> 
> Another chapter. This is really difficult hahaha
> 
> I don't know what to write anymore XD
> 
> HELP.
> 
> (tomato convo from tumblr post by dont—stop—runninggg)
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Fruit.

[MC] can be cold when mad.

She's patient, kind and very understanding but she's also strict and unforgiving at times.

The main reason why she gets angry is  when Saeyoung is being incredibly childish.

Just like today, they went to the grocery for supplies. They were in the fresh produce section. Saeran was pushing the cart and Saeyoung went ahead to the vegetable section.

He came back with something hidden behind him.

"Soooo..." Saeyoung started.

Here he goes.

"If tomatoes are fruits... why don't we put them in fruit salads?" He asked, innocently placing a bag of tomatoes in the cart.

"Saeyoung... Knowledge, is knowing tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad." She explained.

"Miles Kington" Saeran referenced.

"So it's philosophy when we wonder if ketchup is a smoothie?" Saeyoung grinned.

"Common sense is knowing that ketchup is not a damn smoothie, that's gross." Saeran shot him a death glare.

"Alright, you tomato heads. That's enough." [MC] laughed good-naturedly.

If anything, she's being too lenient on Saeyoung's jokes.

An elderly woman near them chuckled.

"What adorable siblings you have dear..." She told [MC].

Siblings? Is that what they look like?

"They're are not my siblings... ma'am" She said noticeably uncomfortable.

How would you even begin to name a relationship with twins to people who clearly has no idea how special it is? He would understand if she just say their just friends or anything.

"They're MY twins... Come on."

Saeran can almost hear the darkness in her voice. He's almost certain that she's mad that the lady misunderstood. He can feel his own lips forming a smirk.

She took the cart from Saeran and started walking away.

"Stop grinning Saeyoung." [MC] said even though she's clearly smiling as well. "Do you have any questions Saeran?"

"Actually, I do... Can we remove these Dr. Pepper and HBC from the cart? Since it's Saeyoung's fault that grandma noticed us."

There was a silent 'Why me?' on the older twin's lips.

"We can't." [MC] just said.

Saeyoung heaved a sigh of relief. Now, it's his turn to ask.

"Why?"

"Because... That will be too easy of a punishment. We'll pay for it. And eat it in front of him. Of course, he cannot touch any of it." She smiled sweetly but none of the mirth reached her eyes.

It was almost evil.

Now, that's an adjective he never thought he'd use to describe anything related to [MC].

Saeran lift her chin and turned it to his direction. He saw her worried eyes. Now that's the [MC] he knows

"Are you mad because she thought we're siblings?" He asked.

"Just pissed." She pouted. "I don't want anyone to misunderstand what you two are to me. It's important because I don't want you two to feel that I'm ashamed of what we have. I love you both."

"That's what your thinking? [MC], you angel!" Saeyoung hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder. "We should be the ones showing you off~ 'Cause you're the most beautiful, gentlest, warmest person ever. I don't care if they didn't know. We have you and that's all that matters."

"I guess we should start showing off now." Saeran planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "I wish I could kiss you longer, but the old lady almost fainted with us being all over you." he whispered in an amused tone.

"You two~ I really love you, you know that?"

"Yep... Won't have it any other way" Saeyoung said.

She smiled. Her true warm smile.

"Don't think you're off the hook because you're the one saying these things." Saeran said. "You're still banned from any HBC and Dr.Pepper"

"What? [MC]~ Saeran is being mean! Give me my babies back!"

"He's right though... That's your punishment" She laughed.

"They're family! They make me happy too!"

"And you're eating them? How cruel of you Saeyoung!" [MC] teased.

"If that's how you treat family... I don't want to be your brother anymore." Saeran chimed in. "Come on [MC], let's pay for these and go home."

He pulled her next to him and pushed the cart off away from Saeyoung.

"That old lady said one thing right... You guys are adorable."

Note to self:

Don't anger [MC]. It'll be detrimental to your health.


	9. Acronym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 catch up.
> 
> This was a tough one~ I don't really use much acronyms but I tried my best hahahaha
> 
> Love ya'll
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] is the only one for him.

Saeran knew he didn't need to say more. He can only show it as words fail him at times.

The RFA decided to take a small trip to the beach for Jumin's birthday. Of course [MC] had to plan the whole thing or the corporate heir wouldn't even consider it.

It was sunny but a little cold for swimming in the ocean but no one can really stop them from putting their swimwear on.

They played tag in the water. It had been a blast that even Jumin raised his voice in exhiliration. Saeyoung almost drowned when Yoosung was 'it' and jumped him just to tag the troll. Laughter ensued after they both got out of the water and Saeyoung went to chase Saeran.

"Come back here!!"

"I'm not stupid you know!"

"I know you aren't but come back here!" Saeyoung screamed as they both scramble in the water.

The others were trying to get out of their way. Laughing at their antics.

"And you call yourself a God? You can't even catch your brother!" Zen hollered.

It was Saeyoung's cue to change targets and he chased after Zen. The actor was too busy running away to actually notice he's out of the water.

"One who gets out of the water automatically becomes 'it'." [MC] shouted.

"When was that a rule?" Zen answered back.

"Just now." Jumin said with his tone matter-of-fact.

"Alright, you trustfund kid!!"

And chasing continued.

They did other mundane activities like a contest in building sand sculptures. V and Jaehee were the judges.

It was Jumin VS. Zen VS. Saeyoung and him.

Of course. The birthday boy took home the bacon.

Saeran and Saeyoung were too busy trashing each other's ideas to actually create one.

Zen wanted to make a sculpture of himself and terribly failed. He's an actor, what would you expect?

And Jumin actually created a cute kitten with the sand in the time he had. It was curled up in a mat, sleeping in the sunny spot.

"You got to give it to him and his devotion to cats" Zen commented.

[MC] approached them and dusted the grains of sand off of their shoulders.

"You shouldn't be in the same team next time." She snorted.

"Agreed."

His favorite part of the day would be having a stroll along the shore with [MC] that afternoon.

She wore a yellow sun dress that flowed with the breeze. She carried her sandals with her right hand and held his hand in the left.

"Where's Saeyoung?" She asked.

"Asleep in the cottage with Yoosung."

She laughed.

"He had been 'it' a whole lot of times, wasn't he?"

"Yeah..."

It was his first time going to the beach. His brother had probably gone before but wasn't able to enjoy it. It's actually their first time doing something like this. He's incredibly happy.

"[MC]..." He pulled her into an tight embrace. "I really had a lot of fun today. Thank you"

"Anything, Saerannie~"

She looked up at him. The setting sun was painting her hair with different shades of orange. He cannot help but reach out and touch.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so so much." He didn't know that saying it would make him feel much more in love with her.

It felt more concrete and real. He liked it.

"I love you too Saerannie..."

After that, dinner preparations came and they are having barbecue.

V approached Saeran.

"I thought you may want to give it a title." The photographer gave him a piece of glossy paper and a pen.

It was a picture from V's polaroid camera. Of him and [MC] having their moment under the sun. When did he took this? Nevertheless, it was beautiful, as expected from a popular photographer.

A title, hmmn.

"#ILYMTATGOSOTB" he wrote.

Note to self:

You are not allowed to give titles to artworks from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... What does it mean? XD


	10. So weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10
> 
> Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! The Villain Ball is tonight! Wish me luck!
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so late! I'll go back to regular posting by monday.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me!
> 
> I really love you all!
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] has eccentricity in her blood.

Saeran didn't know if she was normal before she met his brother and it awoken the weirdness in her. She's been going along with Saeyoung's hobbies these days.

They were talking about crossdressing and stuff so he decided to ignore it and take a walk. It would be disastrous if ever he got in the middle of it and they decide to dress him up as well.

He ended up taking refuge in [MC]'s favorite cafe. They serve good coffee and the strawberry shortcake she likes so much.

He was geeting into the mobile game Yoosung recommended when a figure approached his table.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

He didn't spare the guy a glance. He knew it was guy because of his voice. A little higher than most but would pass for a pre-puberty guys voice.

"Sure" He said and continued fiddling with his phone.

He caught sight of his seatmate throught his peripheral and noticed him writing on a small notebook. He paid no mind since he's not bothering him.

It was another moment in peace before the place started getting a little noisy. He can hear suppressed squealing and high-pitched whispers from all over.

_'What in hell is happening?'_

When he looked up, the stranger immediately closed his notebook and tapped on it as if nothing happened. He smiled at one of the girls just to avoid Saeran's glance.

_'That was suspicious'_

Funny how a guy can have a face this smooth. He shrugged it off as one of the mysteries of the world. He didn't really have to know.

Saeran was about about to get back to his game when the guy spoke.

"I think it's a bad idea that I sat here..." He said and his eyes seems to twinkle.

Saeran narrowed his eyes. The stranger looked much like a pretty boy with lots of girls after him. However, Saeran finds it really bizzare that he finds him cuter the longer he stares at him.

_'What the actual fuck?'_

"Why is that?"

"The girls around are thinking we are on our first date and you didn't know what to do..." He snickered.

"What are you talking about? You're weird."

Yes, he is. For the way he smiled really reminded him of someone. People he knew are really limited to RFA.

"More like, girls are weird. Don't you think?" He laughed heartily.

"This whole conversation is weird. Can you please go back to minding your own business?" Saeran said coldly.

He doesn't understand why he was talking to this guy in the first place. Must be because his smile reminded him of [MC].

Wait. What?

The stranger was writing again. His hair swaying as the ceiling fan continue to ruffle the seemingly soft strands. His eyelashes are too long for a guy fanning over his melted gold eyes.

"You're staring" The guy commented.

He averted his gaze with his cheeks dusted pink.

Sensing his discomfort, the guy finally finished his coffee and stood.

"I'll go now..." The guy leaned in and kissed his forehead.

He heard girls scream and squeal.

"I'll see you at home Saerannie~" He grabbed his notebook and went out of the coffee shop.

_'Saerannie? At home?'_

Saeran was rooted to his seat. Did he just had a small date with a male [MC]? He covered his face and groaned.

He didn't know if he should feel embarassed angry that he didn't recognize [MC] or confused angry because he actually liked seeing her dressed like that.

He'll need to go home now. Saeyoung and [MC] will drive him crazy sooner or later.

Note to self (repeat it 100 times):

You don't like cute guys. It's [MC].


	11. Happiness is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11
> 
> This is a lot shorter and different than all the days before. This chapter is for all of you who's still reading this no matter how late I post or how crappy the chapter was.
> 
> Thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> Love ya'll so much~
> 
> Capt. Mori

I love you, [MC]. I love all of you.

Happiness is when I knew I was the first one to meet you in this crazy world.

Happiness is when I discovered how kind your heart is. You tried to help me find the owner of the phone, though that was a lie and you have been put in danger too. Please don't talk to strangers from now on, okay?

Happiness is when you came after me.

Happiness is when you saved me and shed light into my dark world.

Happiness is when you brought me back to my stupid brother.

Happiness is waking up to your beautiful smile.

Happiness is when we sit together every morning drinking coffee next to each other.

Happiness is when I see you laugh at my brother trying to microwave Honey Butter Chips.

Happiness is when you touch me with your warm hands and tell me everything will be alright.

Happiness is when you hold me when I'm afraid I will lose myself.

Happiness is when you ruffle my hair.

Happiness is eating the food you prepared.

Happiness is when you kiss me without a shed of care in the world.

Happiness is doing stupid things that usually gets us in trouble but we never regret.

Happiness is cuddling next to you and Saeyoung under the blankets on a stormy night.

Happiness is hearing your heartbeat when I pull you close.

Happiness is sleeping next to you, holding you and never letting you go.

Happiness is being with you through thick and thin.

For you are my world, my everything.

My happiness is you.

Note to self:

Never ever show this to her. She's gonna bolt. Save it for the wedding.


	12. Overcame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12
> 
> Concert is a success!!
> 
> I'll be posting the days I missed. That's 5 chaps including today... Wish me luck XD
> 
> LOVE LOTS!
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] is always with him. Always.

At times, Saeran walks around the city alone. Watching people go about their lives, rushing off to somewhere. It amuses him that he's the only only one watching, for now at least.

He went to the bookstore to see if there are any new releases that might catch his attention.

He was taking a leisurely stroll in between shelves, picking up book that has an interesting cover, only to put it down because of a cliched summary at the back.

"LOL, no." He mumbled to himself.

After all, aside from all the lies and deceit that took place in their lives, he can say that he has the best love story there is. Or at least it has a more interesting plotline.

He was reading the excerpt of a book when a sound of shattering glass echoed in his ears. Saeran's heart sped up as the sound strike his fear.

Images flashed in his mind. He was holding the gun. [MC] was on the floor. Bleeding. What did he just do? Not her... Please.

Saeran felt himself run out of breath. He leaned on one of the shelves as he wobbled on the side.

That's right. [MC] tried to shield V and got shot. By him. Just the thought of that makes him sick.

Somehow, he felt the small isle go smaller squeezing him to suffocation. He curled into a ball, as if to protect himself. Good thing no one's coming this way. That or he had already scared them off.

_'Saerannie'_

Amidst the horror that he remembers, he recalled [MC]'s voice, telling him what to do.

_'You have to find an open space. Or a place where you can breathe... I know it's hard to move.'_

Saeran's head lift up and searched for the exit frantically. He kept on walking until he was outside at the mall's open parking lot.

Saeran crouched to one side and broke down in silent tears. Thinking of things that could have happened. The consequences of the things he did. [MC]... She would have died because of him. She was hurt because of him.

_'Breathe Saerannie... Breathe'_

He tried. Really, he tried. But the sobs filling his gut was way more powerful than his desire to actually breath properly.

_'Breathe with me'_

Saeran heard the sound of [MC]'s breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. With every breath he can almost feel the warm air ghosting over his ears. Inhale. Exhale.

He did this until the last of his tears dried on his cheeks. He was oddly calm. And exhausted.

_'Once you're calm. Call me.'_

He slowly reached out for his phone and pressed 1 on his speed dial.

It didn't even take two rings before she answered.

"Saerannie?"

The thing is... He didn't know what to say.

_'[MC], I just had an attack.'_

_'Help.'_

_'Please come. I need you right now'_

These were one of the countless options that popped in his head. They all sound pathetic to him. Well, that's what he was. Pathetic.

"Saerannie... I'll be there in 5. Alright?" She suddenly said

How... He didn't even say anything.

"You did well... Please wait a little longer."

"Alright." He finally said.

Saeran's voice was hoarse and weak. He didn't even know if [MC] heard him. To her defense, he wasn't even speaking and she heard him.

"The parking lot, hmmn? I'm coming okay? Please don't turn off you phone"

"How did you know?"

"Remember that GPS stuff Saeyoung installed on our phones? Your brother is a little paranoid as well..."

Hearing her voice for real has a calming effect. Any shred of his anxiety hid somewhere farther. Somewhere her light cannot reach and kill it.

It's getting smaller everytime. His fears, worries, maybe... his trauma too.

"I'm in the mall now~Saerannie~ You did really well. I'm so proud of you!"

Even through the phone he can feel her every syllable. He managed to calm himself down.

"It's because you're here with me. You're always with me."

That's right. She will always be there.

Saeran will always remember her voice, her touch, her kisses until his whole being is filled with thoughts of her.

"Ah! There you are"

Saeran looked up. He stood up and approached her as she ran to him.

[MC] immediately jumped and hugged him.

"I found you" she said.

Yes, yes she did. He hugged her back.

"You found me"

Note to self:

Hugs are best after a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This meltdown happened in real life, only the person I called couldn't come because he's too far at the moment. Thanks Lem~


	13. Strange word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13
> 
> Ah the Villain Ball. It was so much fun!!
> 
> I hope we can host another one next year where I don't have to pull off a cinderella and leave by midnight! XD
> 
> Love Lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] loves dancing.

It's the night of the Villain Ball.

Most of the guests are late due to the storm, but it didn't faze [MC].

"It fits the ball perfectly, don't you think? A thunderstorm during party for villainous people~" She laughed.

He just nodded. This girl is so positive he can't even tell where she got all that optimism in a weather like this.

The party started to go into full swing after Zen's singing put the people into party mode plus he's dressed like a white wolf and female guests got excited. Too excited for his tastes.

Saeyoung went as Vector. Saeran had to roll his eyes when his brother shimmied when he entered the hall as the host. He had a box of cookies with him.

'He's too in character'

He was dressed in a three piece suit with a red violet coat. [MC] placed the blue rose in his pocket. He also wore gloves like the main antagonist in the game. A lawful evil antagonist. He likes it.

Then came that Evil Genius game where the members of RFA had to guess the name of the villain with the guests.

He declined when it was his turn. He has no interest in naming villains especially when he doesn't even know half of them.

Jumin, who's dressed as the Grim Reaper from Goblin, came next. No one stepped up to be his partner but women are shuffling like they wanted to but can't find enough courage.

Until someone got pushed in front.

"[MC]?" The corporate heir raised his brow.

"Hi Jumin~"

The game resumed and of course they won. Jumin would never live it down if he lost in some game for mortals.

What he didn't like though was when they got their prize and Jumin put the necklace on her and complimented how good it looked on her.

Saeran had to veer his eyes away or else he would do something unneccessary.

Everyone danced and Saeran can't get a hold of [MC] because she was busy tending to other guests. The other members have gathered in the mobile bar to drink.

Once free of the guests she approached Saeyoung and kissed him on the cheek. His orange-clad brother grinned. He bowed down to the queen.

The queen of hearts. Of his and his brother's. And maybe some more other people's and guests' included.

She seemed flattered by the gesture. She flourished her balloon skirt and curtsied.

Saeran watched her dance with every member of the RFA. It took her quite a while to persuade Jumin. After a few steps, he called Yoosung to dance with [MC].

It distracted her for a while. Yoosung dresse as the Villain in Glasses from Log Horizon. Not really a villain but who cares?

Why does he keep on watching? Of course, he never take his eyes off her. However, seeing her interact with all other guys makes his blood boil. It irritates him. He wanted to get rid of this nasty feeling.

She was looking around but can't seem to find someone. Whoever it is he doesn't care.

Saeran quietly approached her and snuck behind her.

"Looking for me?"

He hooked his arm around her slender waist.

"Saerannie~"

"Come on" He pulled her away from the crowd.

They reached the halls balcony. Saeran draw the curtains before closing the door.

"Alone at last" He said.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Were you? You're too busy dancing with the other members" his tone was quiet. He walked over to the grand railing of the balcony.

"You don't seem to like it"

"I don't"

"You're jealous~" She smiled coyly.

"Jealous? What a strange word." He said.

He held her hand and kissed it. He bowed pretty much like his brother did.

He spun her around and took her in his arms.

"Red looks good on you, MY queen"

"It does, doesn't it?"

He hummed and unclasped the necklace Jumin put on her and let it drop on her feet.

"I've never been jealous." He said.

Really he hasn't been. In between hacking the RFA messenger and finding a suitable candidate to infiltrate it, he had no time to fall in love much less be jealous of someone.

"Not until now... You seem to like it"

"A man's jealousy proves his love to his woman... Or so they say... It was fun to see. Once."

"I can't promise that"

"You don't have to promise...but you do know that I love you so much right?"

"I do." Saeran said and kissed her forehead.

Note to self:

Jealousy is a strange word and an even stranger feeling.


	14. Ideal Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14
> 
> Fluuuuuuuufff.
> 
> I'll catch up soon! XD
> 
> LOVE LOTS
> 
> Capt. Mori

Ideal Afternoon.

[MC] is the most interesting subject.

Saeran really like these afternoons when they're just cuddling and watching whatever movie they can watch on the laptop.

The afternoons when he can just bury his nose into her nape and smell her clean scent. The moments where there's nothing else that mattered except for the sound of their breathing and the unknown noise of the movie. It's so relaxing to the point of being intoxicating.

Saeran likes it when [MC] spouts some random non-sense/trivia about the movie or when she noticed something off or stupid. Then she will pout as she finds out that he's only half-listening because of the annoying distraction of him wanting to bite her neck... but of course he won't tell her that.

She will return to what she's watching and pretend to ignore him even as he and Saeyoung nuzzle the back of her ears. It's her only ticklish spot. Curious, right? He always thought that it's a given for people to have many.

It's amusing how she stiffens and has goosebumps all over.

Operation: Distract [MC], Success.

Saeyoung took the distraction a notch higher and licked the shell of her ear. As reflex, she elbowed his stupid brother full force probably breaking a rib or two. Kidding. Though it would probably hurt so much it'll feel pretty much like it.

Saeran looked smug because she got her revenge but laughs silently because she'll soon apologize. She turns back to Saeyoung and offer a small apologetic smile and kiss his brother's cheek then rubs the part she just hit.

"Pain, pain go away... if you don't... I'll add more pain." She said in a sing-song voice

"Oi!"

Yet they all laughed. They will resume all their previous positions.

She continued her obsessive kind of watching. She blindly reached for food even if it's already in front of her.

Saeran took the plate of home-cooked fries and watch as she groped around where the plate was supposed to be.

When she finally turned around, she crossed her arms in front of her and scowled at him. It was immensely adorable.

Saeran just smiled as he munched on some fries. He leaned on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. He let the plate of fries sit atop his lap.

Seeing that he won't be putting her fries back, she snuggled into his arms and imitated his position.

He smiled even more when his brother laid his head on her lap.

She got lost in the movie once again, resting her head on his shoulder absentmindedly massaging Saeyoung's scalp.

It was peaceful.

If only every afternoon was like this.

Note to self:

Record everything in your head. Save it in a file for teasing purposes later.


	15. Fave ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15
> 
> Ink was a difficult prompt because the only ink I ever touched was the refill ink of a permanent marker.
> 
> Don't worry... I didn't write about marker ink... *winkwink*
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] likes his Mint Eye tattoo.

  
Saeran hates it. He hates how it reminds him of the days he was tormented.

He used to wear it with pride. He was one the Saviour entrusted with the most important jobs.

Hack the messenger, she said.

Find a girl, she said.

Rika manipulated him and he was happy with it. He can't believe how stupid he was back then. Sure, there was the contribution of that drug. But he was a stupid little kid who got caught up in all his anger and weakness until he can no longer tell right from wrong.

The aircon made it warm enough to take his sweater off. He always wore a tank top underneath. He only lets his tattoo show when Saeyoung and [MC] are not around.

He didn't want them to see Unknown. He didn't want them to see him as the man who hurt both of them.

Saeran was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice [MC] trudge out of the door in one of Saeyoung's oversized shirt until she bumped into him.

"Good morning [MC]. You're early today."

"Morning~" She greeted, her voice still sounded drunk with sleep. "It's Career day today at the Daycare."

She looked up at him with a sleepy expression. She was so cute that he momentarily forgot that his tattoo is showing.

It's his curse, his everyday reminder of the horrible things he did and things done to him. Like scars, only more pronounced and permanent.

She kissed his upper arm where 'the eye' was inked. He suddenly became conscious.

"Good morning Saerannie~" She said a little more awake. "Aren't you cold?" She ran a hand over his arm and gave him a hug.

Saeran averted his gaze.

"Doesn't it disgust you? The tattoo?"

"Hmmn? Will you look at me first?"

He reluctantly did. He saw two pools of gold stare back at him in utter honesty.

"Do I look like I'm disgusted? Or scared?" She traced the ink on his skin.

Saeran remembered that prickles of the needle the day he got it. It felt oddly satisfying as she retraced every line considering he just said he hated it.

"It actually looks good." She hummed. "It marks how we met. I don't think it would have happened if you weren't in Mint Eye."

"You're as positive as ever."

"I'm just telling the truth. After all, the experiences I had have been preparing me for this. For meeting the world's disastrous twins. Such beautiful disasters." She said and looked at him lovingly.

Saeran immeditely leaned in when she touched his face.

"You're the beautiful one."

"If I were to live my life again. I'd go to that bombed apartment and find you sooner. I'd choose you all over again."

"Choose me too~ Go back to bed..." Saeyoung just appeared and placed his chin on [MC]'s shoulder like he does every morning.

"Of course Saeyoung ah~ Buuuut I can't go back to bed~ It's Career day in school." She tapped the tip of his nose. "Breakfast?"

Saeyoung yawned widely and blinked out the drowsiness.

"Saeran ah..." Saeyoung said. "Always remember that [MC] and I love you so much. Mint Eye is a part of you as much as the Agency is a part of me. They're both pasts we wanted to forget."

He nodded.

Saeran understands. It had been painful for both of them to be apart. 707 and Unknown are parts of Saeyoung and Saeran as much as they didn't want to admit.

"But you know what... I'm glad we endured all of that. If we didn't, we wouldn't be with the most amazing girl in the world. All of the things that happened led to us living with this girl." Saeyoung nuzzled her cheek.

They both positively eccentric. Maybe... if he spent his whole life with them he'll catch the eccentricity too and he won't even complain.

"Who not only gives awesome hugs and kisses but also cooks delicious bacon pancakes!!" He hugged and rained kisses [MC]'s cheek.

"Alright. You've made your point Hyung." Saeran tried to push his brother away from [MC].

And the girl between them just laughed.

Gods. It's another day in the Choi household.

Note to self:

On second thought, don't catch the eccentricity. You're the only one sane in the house. Also make sure [MC] changes her surname to Choi. Soon.


	16. Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16!!

Affirmation

[MC] left.

Saeran and Saeyoung sat on the sofa staring at all the sticky notes they collected all throughout the apartment.

Saeyoung somehow managed to fetch a cork board. He peeled off a note from the coffee table to place them on the board in chronological order.

"What do we do now Hyung?" Saeran asked.

"We call for help." Saeyoung settled the cork board on his lap and dialed a number on his phone. "Hello, Ms. Vanderwood. Can you come over and cook for us?" The ex-agent said in a grim tone.

Saeran misses her terribly. It's been 6 days since [MC] left. She was gone before he woke up. The house felt incomplete without her there. He didn't even get his last kiss before she went camping in the mountains.

It would be a one week camping trip somewhere across the country with her middle school students. To prevent future disasters in the house, [MC] had to prepare things that WILL help in case she's not physically there to mend things.

On the refrigerator was a meal plan and the cabinets had been filled with food items ahead of time or else they'll probably just live off of fast food and instant noodles.

It's not that he's unable to cook his own food but his brother, is a kitchen disaster. She specifically wrote:

_Saerannie,_

_You're in charge of the kitchen, alright? The ingredients are already in the cabinets and if you can't find it... you can call me. Please eat on time. I prepared simple recipes so you two can eat properly. You two had tendencies to live off of caffeine and junk food and I don't want that to happen while I'm gone._

_DON'T LET SAEYOUNG IN THE KITCHEN._

_Love you,_   
_[MC]_

_PS: You can call Vanderwood in case of emergency._

It made him a little proud that she entrusted her favorite part of the house to him.

The notes she left were all over their place. Notes on where the small things are, a note to not stay up too late at night on their monitors and laptop, an "I love you" note probably next to every note she wrote, a "Good morning" on the mirror of her dresser, a corny joke note on every door, a "Please try not to burn the house while I'm gone" note on the stove, an "I love you very much" note, a "Call me" note, another "I love you" note, a knock knock joke note, an "I know it's corny but please laugh" note, a one-four-three note maybe somewhere in the socks cabinet, a huge smiley, a "Don't miss me too much" note, a "Good night, sweet dreams" note on the bedpost,. And lastly an "I love you, how many times was this now?" note on the shoe rack so they can read it if ever they leave the house.

It took them a while to collect all of the sticky notes. Saeyoung has almost finished lining them the cork board to laminate it or hang it somewhere as a sign of his love or whatever.

Saeran's phone vibrated as he received a mail.

Main Chick: You two sneaky doppelgangers

Saetan: It took you 6 days to see it? Did you honestly think we own't be scheming as well?

Main Chick: I was busy! I just found it when I was checking if I forgot to pack anything. I miss you both so much!

[Main Chick sent a picture]

It was both of their most used jacket and sweater in a large Ziplock bag with a torn page from a notebook saying

"In case you miss us"

-Saeyoung and Saeran

Saetan: You didn't get to use it then?

Main Chick: I'm using them now.

[Main Chick sent a picture]

It was a picture of her wearing Saaeyoung's jacket over Saeran's sweater. The long sleeves went past her fingers. Seeing her look so cute made him miss her more.

Saetan: I miss you. Come back to me soon.

Main Chick: I will.

 

Note to self:

Brief Saeyoung not to jump [MC] upon her return. Restrain him if need be. If all else fails. Call Vanderwood.


	17. Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17!!
> 
> A continuation of "Missing MC" arc hahahahahaha
> 
> Love lots~
> 
> Capt. Mori

Comfort food

[MC] likes surprises.

"Saeran ah...Wake up."

It was the first thing he heard that day. It was Saeyoung shaking him out of his sleep. This rarely happens.

Saeran blearily opened his eyes. His digital clock flashed an angry red 5:16 am.

"It's too early... Why are you up this early?"

"Earlier... I was up at 4 am."

"Why are you up at 4 am?"

"Preparing breakfast."

"In the kitchen?" Saeran had to confirm.

[MC] clearly instructed that he's not allowed in the kitchen to cook.

Of all the things they don't like, they hate disappointing [MC] the most.

"Of course in the kitchen... Where else?"

Saeran had to lift the blankets off him and stare at his brother exasperatedly.

"Who are you cooking for anyway?" He rubbed his face.

"You and [MC]! She's coming back from her camping trip today, right?"

That's right... Of course, he cannot blame Saeyoung for wanting to do something for her. She's been gone for a week. And even though they are constantly in touch, it's never enough.

Saeran was not excited to see the state of the kitchen.

"You wake me because?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I need your help bro..."

Of course he did. He sighed.

Saeran tried to remember the times his brother tried to cook. That one time he made fried rice and he put too much seasoning. The grains of rice had been transformed to patties that tasted like monosodium glutamate.

It made him shiver just remembering it.

Also that one time he tried to make mayonaise to dip his potato chips in. He did get the ingredients right... only he used egg whites instead of egg yolks.

"What are we making anyway?"

"Strawberry pancakes! She really likes them... I was thinking you can at least make a decent one..."

"Did you try making one?"

"Weeeeeeeell..." Saeyoung turned on the lights to the kitchen.

It looks far worse than what Saeran imagined. There were flour all over the counter. Broken eggs on the floor and batter wherever his eyes landed.

"You clean this first... Then you can call me. I'll make the batter in the dining area."

Saeran grabbed everything he might need while avoiding all the mess his brother made.

Saeran was already mixing the freshly made batter when he heard the door open.

"Are you done cleaning the kitchen Hyung?" He asked without looking at his brother.

"What happened in the kitchen?" A different voice answered him.

"[MC]? [MC]! You're home!"

Saeran immediately settled the mixer and stainless bowl on the table.

[MC] was standing not far from him. Luckily he was a lot closer to the kitchen door than her.

Saeran quickly blocked the doorway.

"You're early. Why are you early?"

She frowned.

"The volunteer teachers without an advisory class went ahead. What happened to the kitchen?"

"Umm... Ahh"

She stared at him, expecting an answer. The only thing missing from this stare down was her hands on her hips.

"Hyung... Kind of... Decided to make something" He hesitantly said.

There's no way he can get Saeyoung out of this. Mostly because it was entirely his fault.

"Uh huh... Let me see"

"No." He said firmly.

All he can do is prevent [MC] from seeing the disaster in her kitchen. It'll only make their punishment worse.

"Saerannie" Her hands went to her hips.

"No..."

"Choi Saeran... Let me see"

He sighed for the nth time that morning.

"Alright... Don't tell me I didn't stop you"

The moment she saw the state of her kitchen, Saeran saw her jaw drop.

"Saeran ah! I cleaned the stove first so you can fry the pan-c...akes. [MC]!! Hi! Hehehe... Hehe... He"

"Did you use an Improvised Explosive Device with pancake batter shrapnel?" She said in disbelief.

She blinked multiple times to get her eyes used to the mess.

"Didn't I tell you to not let him in the kitchen?" She turned to him.

"You know him... He do what he wants... He did it for you anyway"

Saeran tucked her hair behind her ear.

The expression in her eyes softened. She looked at Saeyoung smiling sheepishly.

He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning~ He wanted to surprise you with strawberry pancakes when you come home." Saeran whispered.

Her blank facade cracked up and she started shaking.

The next thing they knew she was already laughing her ass off.

"Well, I'm surprised! Just not with pancakes... I guess you can consider this as pancakes if it was loaded in a bazooka by an abstract artist!"

Saeran cannot describe his brother's face. It was a mix of shock, relief and the urge to laugh.

"Come here Saeyoung..." She said and motioned for him to come to them.

"Good morning [MC]" Saeyoung greeted quietly.

She grinned.

"Good morning... Saerannie... Saeyoungie~ Not even middle school children can surprise me like this" She hugged and kissed both of them.

"I suppose that's a compliment" Saeyoung's face brightened up.

"It is... But you still have to clean the kitchen spotless"

"Of course!"

"Get on with it" Saeran said to Saeyoung then he turned to [MC]."You can go change into a more comfortable clothes while I cook and Hyung cleans." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan~" she was about to go to their room when they both called on her... "Yes?"

"We really missed you." They said together.

"I did too~"

Note to self:

Ask Vanderwood how he managed to stay with Saeyoung all these years. But you already know the answer don't you? Clue: Tasers.


	18. Comfort food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18
> 
> Part 3 of "Missing MC" arc.
> 
> I'm missing my co-MCs too~~~
> 
> Love lots,  
> Capt. Mori

[MC] is a sight for sore eyes.

An hour into cleaning the kitchen, the pancakes have gone cold and [MC] had also helped with the bombed room.

This turned into another hour of cleaning the whole apartment free of all of the junk.

After stowing away the mops and rags. They all settled into the sofa with satisfied sighs.

Strawberry ice cream sandwiched between cold buttered pancakes.

"This tastes better with ice cream" She said. "Ahhhh~ I feel all my fatigue melting away."

"And your anger?" Saeyoung inquired.

"Don't remind me~ I'm happy with pancakes right now..."

"Just the pancakes?" Saeran asked.

The one week without her had been tough. Not just with house chores but living generally, knowing she's so far away.

"Of course, you two as well~ The pancakes are bonus"

Saeran craved her touches, hearing her voice whisper or just sitting next to her... Like this.

Saeyoung probably felt the same. 

He's content having his two favorite people in arms reach, cuddled on the sofa sharing strawberry-flavored kisses.

Once the food has been cleared, none of them wanted to stand up to clear the dishes. The three of them had been attached to each other as if making up for the lost 7 days.

Saeyoung had been raining kisses on her knuckles. Saeran was nuzzling the crook of her neck.

He really missed this.

Her scent, the feel of her pulse his lips her warmth. All of it.

He missed running his fingers through her hair or entwining their hands together.

"[MC]"

"Hmmn?"

"Next time... I'm coming with you. Call me clingy or whatever but I'm gonna turn into a vegetable without you" He said.

"What vegetable would that be?" She chuckled silently.

"A cabbage..."

A cabbage for no reason at all. It's what he got on top of his head.

"Alright~ We'll have cabbage rolls for lunch..."

"That's not the point... but cabbage rolls sound good~"

"Saerannie~ I terribly missed the both of you... My twin-powered batteries had been ran dry~ Let me charge them in both of your arms, hmmn?"

This girl's charm has no limits. 

"Of course"

"POWEERRRRRR HUUUUUUUGGG!!!" Saeyoung gathered the two of them and hugged them tight.

"Our [MC] battery is now on 10%! It calls for a whole day of cuddles!" 

"A whole day of cuddles it is~"

Saeran didn't know how they're gonna pull off a whole day of cuddling but he's not gonna complain at all.

"Although... There's a faster way to recharge them!" Saeyoung raised both of his eyebrows. He then whispered something to [MC].

"Hugging and kissing and... Oh My~ That too?"She giggled.

Whatever it is they're whispering about... It didn't sound too innocent. 

Well. Saeran and Saeyoung are both here sooo... Why not? 

Note to self:

Don't try to stop the devious plans of the fallen angel.


	19. Doppelganger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19
> 
> And my loaned chapters are piling up hahahaha.
> 
> But here you go~
> 
> Love lots
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] likes sunflowers.

Saeyoung had come up with the plan. Of course he did, after all he's still guilty about the last stunt he pulled in the kitchen.

Saeran was dressed exactly like Saeyoung and instead of his graded contact lenses he's wearing the yellow and grey striped glasses.

They had obtained permission from the school and gained access to the Daycare branch for lunch time.

They have been monitoring [MC]'s location since they got into the school. As per her schedule, she should be on her way to the cafeteria.

[MC] has her paperworks pressed to her chest when an arm extended to block her way. She saw the familiar sleeves and smiled as the hand waved a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Saeyoung..."

The twin peeped out, grinned at her and disappeared.

She rushed to the corner he was hiding but found no one there. She looked around and saw him standing where she was earlier.

"How did you get there?"

The twin just shrugged and laughed. He extended his arm and offered her the bouquet.

She was about to get it then he pulled it away and reckoned for her to come over.

She just shook her head and came to get her flowers.

"These are really pretty~" She said and played with the Baby's Breath in the bouquet. "When did you-" when she looked up, he's already gone.

"Oh gods! You plan to play with me whole lunch time?" She asked to no one in particular. She knew he was listening.

She casually walked her way to the cafeteria.

"Where's your brother anyway?" She walked down the pathway with small pillars.

"Who knows?" The twin went out from hiding and leaned on the pillar.

"I see what your doing here~" Sje narrowed her eyes and snorted.

He hid behind the pillar and appeared on the opposite one on [MC]'s left.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You two are pulling a Hitachiin on me. Did you think I haven't watched that?" She laughed.

In all fairness, she still doesn't know how they're pulling it off.

"Come out you two~"

And they did, both smiling sheepishly. They look exactly the same. From a stranger's point of view it'll be difficult to tell them apart.

She approached the twin on the right.

"Did you plan this Saeyoung ah~ A payback because you bombed my kitchen?"

"Yeah~ Hey! How did you know? Saeran looks just like me!"

"I just know" She kissed his cheek. She then approached the one onher left . "You did really well Saeran ah~ The sunflower was your idea?"

Saeran nodded. There's really no pulling one over this girl. He shed his brother's jacket and glasses.

"It's hard to act like Hyung but we still hope you like it"

"I did~ How did you get the principal to let you in?"

"Saeran pulled a hurt puppy look..." Saeyoung said."No one can say no..."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

He's already dressed like Saeyoung so why not do what Saeyoung does best? He had to talk to them prior to today because they need to know how to maneuver between pillars and small spaces for the switches.

"Let's eat. We have takeouts in a picnic basket." Saeran said veering the conversation away from him.

"Aww you two really love me, don't you?" She said and hugged both of them.

"Did you really have to ask that?" Saeran patted her head.

"Of course we do!" Saeyoung said.

"I'm so happy~"

Note to self:

Try to use the hurt puppy look on [MC] once.


	20. Words to live by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20
> 
> I just got hit by a writer's block. I have to trash 5 drafts before I decided to just go and finish this one.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is good enough... But I still hope you like it.
> 
> Love lots, 
> 
> Capt. Mori

[MC] had always been true to herself.

"Just be yourself. Life is too short to be someone else" She will always say.

If someone were to meet the 7-year old him, Unknown and the Saeran now, it would be like talking to three different people.

Unknown surfaces at times, of course, Saeran had been him most of his life. It scares him at times. That unknown will come and take [MC] or Saeyoung away.

This was tested when they came to meet the people who raised her.

"Just be yourself. Also say something nice." Saeyoung said even when he's as nervous as Saeran was.

"Hyung, pick one. I can't do both."

"Then say something nice!" The former agent almost shrieked at him.

"You two won't have to worry about that. Just be yourselves and it will be alright."

"And if I say something rude?"

"You won't~ You're both naturally nice." She smiled widely.

Nice. Never in his life he would describe himself with that word.

They might have not said something against it but only [MC] sees that. She's been gifted with eyes that only sees the good in people, with kindness that shreds all the darkness in them, with warmth that embraces all his faults.

If she grew up to be this wonderful woman, her parents must be great as well.

"Here we are!" She announced, removed her seatbelt and got off the driver seat.

"Woah!"

The traditional house was big enough to have stonewalls built around it and a wooden gate that would be as thick as half of his arm length.

"You didn't tell me you're this well off." Saeyoung commented.

"Because I'm not. You'll see when we get inside."

They went through a small door carved off the big gate.

Inside was probably one of the most crowded places Saeran and Saeyoung had ever seen. There were a lot of children running around, playing tag. Some were on the porch with coloring books. There were some older women watching the children.

"Is this..." Saeran was scared to say it. Could it be that all this time, [MC] was raised in an...

"An orphanage, yes." She said gently. "I told you, all the experiences I have were preparing me to meet you two small beans."

"[MC] ya... You're back" A middle aged lady in a simple hanbeok approached them "Are these two the ones you wanted me to meet?"

"Saeran ah, Saeyoung ah, this is one who raised me and all of the other kids here. Eomma, my twins~"

"I've heard a lot about you two~ I'm [MC]'s mom. Welcome to the orphanage."

Wait. Mom?

[MC] must have seen the confusion in their faces. She laughed.

"I was raised here with the other children. It was my mom who founded the orphanage. Of course I have to know how it works." She winked.

She probably didn't expect the two of them pulling her in a tight embrace.

Feeling relieved doesn't even cover it. He just cannot imagine a bright and charming girl like [MC] growing up alone, feeling like she wasn't enough, forever asking why her parents abandoned her.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you the details before we came here."

"Yes, stupid. You should have." Saeran pinched her cheeks. "I just jumped into a fucking conclusion that you went and grew up with a bunch of parentless kids like us. Don't do that to me. I love you too much, I don't even want to imagine it." He hissed.

"Shit. Now I just showed this side to your mom." He grumbled shortly after.

"You did say something nice though~" Saeyoung chuckled.

Both mother and daughter laughed.

"You're right~ They're both interesting." [MC]'s mom said.

"Sorry for his language~ I'd say... [MC] got her eyes from you." Saeyoung said.

"I'm often told she got her father's eyes."

"I meant, how you see us. People would often stare with judgement clouding their eyes. But you, ma'am and [MC] just see through us. Like glass."

"That's deep. And rare, coming from you" Saeran deadpanned.

"Oi! I know how to be serious too!"

"I know now why she can't choose between the two of you."

All three of them just stared at the woman.

Like his brother said, she sees them... As they are. No judgement. [MC] really had her mother's eyes.

Note to self:

Meet future mother-in-law. Check.


	21. Last laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21
> 
> This is so late..
> 
> Inktober... I failed you... Hahahhaa will Iever make it for NaNoWriMo?
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I really love you all and thanks for waiting!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Last laugh

  
[MC] always wins.

"Hyung... Wake up." Saeran tried to shake his brother. "Hyung. We are meeting [MC]'s brother today. What is wrong with you?"

"MMMFRGH" Saeyoung just groaned and turned around.

He looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Any luck?" He heard [MC].

She was standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"Nah... The all-nighters he pulled off must be catching up to him."

Saeran remembered Saeyoung trying to finish his share of programming for the toys just so he can get this day free. It's a very  important day for his brother as well. But not even budging or saying '10 more minutes' is pushing it.

"Saeyoung hyung! You'll regret it if you don't get up now." He threatened as he tried one last time.

"We still have a lot of time. Let me do it." she said and sat on the king-size mattress, the duvet sinking under her weight.

Saeran stood and leaned on the door jamb. He'll have to see [MC] work her magic on his sleeping brother.

"Saeyoungie~" She said to his ear.

"Hmmn??" His brother just let out an irritated hum.

Saeyoung may not look like it but he's a light sleeper. His eyes may still be closed but they knew he's already awake.

[MC] stood up on the mattress and sat on Saeyoung's navel.

"Ooof!" He said and blearily opened his eyes. "[MC]... What?"

"If you don't get up there and prepare for going out. I'll strip you myself."

Saeyoung just frowned, probably still drunk with sleep. Seeing his lack of reaction, she added:

"Choi Saeyoung... I'm giving you 3 counts to get ready. One..."

His eccentric brother raised a brow.

"Go ahead" He said.

Saeran had the urge to face palm. Give him the choice of moving by himself or getting stripped naked, of course he will choose the latter. The question is will [MC] go through with it.

"Hmmmn..." She said as if thinking of which article of clothing she should remove first. "I think this should go." she lift the hem of Saeyoung's shirt.

He forgot. [MC] is as crazy as his brother was.

"Agreed" He lift his trunk high enough for the shirt to pass and finally get rid off.

[MC] pulled it over his head and threw it away, not caring where it landed.

Unfortunately, it landed on Saeran's feet. He sighed and picked it up to put it in the laundry hamper. Why is he being a good brother right now?

When he came back, Saeyoung's pajama bottoms are already on the floor. His brother had this shit-eating grin on his face, it turned into a full on genuine smile when [MC] cupped his face and started planting butterfly kisses on his lips.

Now, Saeran is really regretting waking up early to prepare. If this is how he will be waken up by his beloved [MC]... he would be stubborn and stay in bed as well.

[MC] was nibbling Saeyoung's ear when she looked over at Saeran and gave him a devilish grin, beckoning him to come closer.

Why was he watching this again?

He approached their shared bed. She offered her hand that he lovingly kissed. Hand kisses really please her, he can see how her face bloomed into a shy smile, totally contradicting the look that made him approach the them.

"Alright." She whispered to Saeyoung, her voice was so sultry, both brothers had to swallow their hearts back.

[MC] used Saeran's hand as  support as she stood.

"You should get up now and take a bath." She announced.

Even Saeran was dumbfounded.

"What?" Saeyoung's mouth was left hanging open.

"I did say I'm gonna strip you." [MC] looked down on his brother, only wearing his boxers. "Come on Saerannie, let's wait for him outside."

 

Saeran assisted her in getting down.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!"

Even without looking, Saeran knew what Saeyoung was talking about. After all, he was sporting one as well. And [MC] just gave him one look. That look.

"You'll have to take a cold shower, I guess~" She said nonchalantly and shrugged

"[MC]" Saeyoung whined. "Really?"

"Yep... Really. They do say early birds get the worm. Right Saerannie?" She laughed.

Saeran narrowed his eyes.

"You're not gonna leave me hanging like that, will you?"

"Of course not~" She winked.

"Enjoy your cold shower Hyung..."

"I HATE YOU TWO!!"

[MC] closed the door.

"That's really cruel [MC]." Saeran said before caging her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I know... Let's make it up to him later?" She said guiltily.

"Definitely later. Couch?"

"You're a bad brother..." She giggled.

"I know."

Note to self:

Remember that note about not waiting for Saeyoung? That's today. *Evil laughs*


	22. Foible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22
> 
> I'll try to post as much as I can.
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Foible.

  
[MC]'s eccentricity is not because of his brother.

Saeyoung was sulking so Saeran had to drive.

"Hyung-"

"Don't talk to me... I'm still mad." He said as he looked out of the window, scowling.

"Saeyoung ah~ I'm really sorry~ It was a bad joke." [MC] and reached out to the older twin from the backseat.

Saeyoung angrily huffed but he still kissed her hand. He can never get angry at [MC], no one can.

"You have an hour, Hyung." Saeran said.

"Deal."

"Now, get that frown off your face. We're meeting [MC]'s brother."

"Alright."

[MC] cracked up as they parked.

"What kind of negotiation is this?" She said in between laughs.

"We need to make a good impression to your brother." They both said and looked at [MC] who's clutching her stomach.

"You're really twins in the weirdest ways."

"It runs in the blood." Saeyoung commented [MC]'s laughter getting to him.

He's not mad anymore. Good.

[MC] and Saeyoung had to order first so he decided to find them a window seat. He settled in one of the cafe's booths and started his game.

This was the game Yoosung gave him was good. Like a mobile version of LOLOL. Leveling up gets harder everytime. No wonder the college student got so addicted in it.

"Did you wait long?" a familiar male voice came up to him.

When he looked up, it was [MC] crossdressing. Again.

"Did Saeyoung put you up to this?" Saeran said suspiciously.

She just shrugged.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Putting his dress on?" She snickered a little roughly since she's trying to be in character.

"Please don't tell me it's the maid outfit. Or else I'm gonna have to cancel on your brother and call Vanderwood."

"Vanderwood? Isn't that a bit too much?" She laughed.

"No. it's not. Also, please warn me when you two are crossdressing. I have to prepare my heart, too."

"Why is that?"

"Because the last time you did this to me, I had a momentary sexual confusion. I had to convince myself I'm only attracted to 'the guy' because it was you"

"This is the first time I'm hearing this~ You don't like me dressed like this?"

"That's the problem. I like you like this. You look good dressed like that. To be honest you look good in anything but I may be biased since I love you so much."

"Aww Saerannie~"

Saeran's ear perked. It sounds off. He must be going crazy, but this person in front of him is... not [MC]. Sure they might look like each other but the way she said 'Saerannie' is a bit different.

He's not sure but he needs to test it.

Saeran fetched her hand and kissed it like he usually does. He did get  a pleased look but it's slightly different.

"You're staring, is there something wrong?"

"I knew it. You're not [MC]"

The guy in front of him laughed.

"That was fast. How did you know?"

"Your eyes were the same but yours wasn't as expressive."

"Ahh~ I was often told that. Pretty impressive though."

"OPPA!"

"Hi [MC]~ I already met one of your boys. I like him. You can continue dating this one." [MC]'s brother pointed at Saeran.

She put her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted you to meet them. I didn't need your permission to keep on dating them." She pouted.

"I missed you too." He grinned.

"You didn't even text me that you're here." She sat beside him.

"And what? Ruin my plan of pretending to be you? Hahaha! Saerannie here almost fell for it."

Saeyoung soon joined in the conversation. He easily got along with [MC]'s brother.

Saeran had to groan inwardly. He's now in a table with three eccentrics. Can he survive?

He can almost see how [MC] grew up all these years. No wonder she's good at tolerating Saeyoung's antics and Saeran's mood swings. That's right, she's the only one who can love both of them.

Amidst the chatter, he heard two taps in front of him. [MC]'s brother slid a piece of paper towel towards him and smiled.

He got the paper and dicreetly read it.

"She's your weakness, isn't she? Yeah, mine too. Thank you for loving my sister.Tell your brother, you both have my blessing."

Saeran's breath almost hitched. He collected himself immediately and gave a soundless 'Thank you' to the man accross him.

Note to self (repeat a 100 times):

He's gonna be your brother-in-law. He gave his blessing. He's gonna be your brother-in-law


	23. Good grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23
> 
> 8 more days and I would have paid my debts off hahahaha
> 
> Love lots
> 
> Capt. Mori

Good grief

  
[MC] is breathtakingly beautiful.

Saeran didn't really need to say it anymore because it's painstakingly obvious.

The sun was already up when he opened his eyes. He frowned as the bright light seared through his irises. Why were the curtains parted? Did they forgot to close it last night?

The curtains didn't matter. His attention drifted elsewhere. It was [MC]. She was snuggled up the crook of his neck, using his arm as a pillow. Chest pressed to his like clinging to his body heat. Legs tangled with each other.

The long strands of her hair scattered all over her bare back and shoulders. He traced her collar bones. Gently. Carefully so as to not wake her up. Gathering all the hazel strands up to her shoulders. Putting them all behind her.

Saeran took a moment to admire her luminescent skin. Almost as if, it's glowing on their own from the inside. Like a sun sprite? Or maybe a light fairy.

He ran his fingers down the line of her back, settling them on her smooth thighs next where Saeyoung's hand was situated. Gods help him. He just woke up and all he's thinking right now is ravishing this beauty in front of him.

She looked so otherwordly to him. Like a mermaid that will disappear into bubbles if he ever stopped touching her. Or an angel made to be tainted by him and his brother.

That's right she must be.

Saeran's hand ghosted over her hips and watched as he raised goosebumps all over. It's funny how her perfect skin is so sensitive like this.

So susceptible to gentle bites or love marks. He can see the ones he left on her neck like the ones she left on him, proving how she belongs to him, to them, as much as he belongs to her and her alone.

He kissed her forehead for it's the only one he can reach at the moment.

"You've been running your hand all over like you haven't touched any of them last night."

"Oh good grief... What can I say though? You're so beautiful I can't resist"

Note to self:

Happiness is waking up next to her in the morning


	24. Three Best Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24

[MC] has shallow tears

As much as Saeran and Saeyoung don't like making [MC] cry, they'd like to say that even her tear-streaked face looks beautiful.

Before they even get to the crying part, they should probably go back to the day they started planning.

"Are we really doing this?" Saeran said.

"Of course! I did this last Valentines and she liked it!" Saeyoung rebut.

"Wouldn't that prove this plan to be predictable if you've already done it before?" Saeran raised his brow.

"God Seven is always unpredictable!!"

"You're only Saeyoung to me and [MC]" Saeran said unimpressed.

Saeyoung's eyes watered as he gasped exaggeratedly.

"This is no time to be touched." He frowned. "Also we're not doing a treasure hunt! Why are you always so over the top?"

This is an urgent matter they needed to settle before everything else. He and his brother never agreed to anything when it comes to surprising [MC].

"We're finally asking her! It should be grand!" Saeyoung countered

"We live in the same house! How are you suppose to make it grand? I suggest we make it simple"

"Let's compromise and make it simply grand!"

"Hyung! That's not a compromise at all! " Saeran wanted to facepalm so hard.

How are they suppose to pull off a proposal like this? If he was asked, he'd like it very simple like finally asking her after making love under the stars.

He knows it's sappy but his brother wanted to do more. Like making her run around the town in search for things that reminds her of them. As much as Saeran knows [MC] likes things she worked for, he wanted the proposal to be less active and be on a calmer side.

They are always in the city but he wanted stars just like his brother is so into space.

What to do? He's gonna have to think of something that his brother approved and will have [MC]'s participation without ruining the surprise. They are in a real pinch.

And so... The most anticipated day came. They'll just have to get on with it.

[MC] opened the door. It was her schedule to man the library so she got off the school a little late.

"I'm home" She said as she removed her shoes. Usually, the twins would hVe stopped whatever they were doing to greet her. However, when she looked ahead all she saw was darkness.

She tried to flip the light switch near the door but the only thing it turned on was the lights on the floor. They looked like candle light from where she stood but were actually bulbs upon closer inspection.

The lights turned on one by one leading her way to their living room. She hasn't taken a step yet when she heard a soft whistling of a tune. It's almost as if inviting her inside to see what it is they prepared. Oh~ They never cease to amaze her.

She had to smile since she knew this was Saeran. Saeyoung can only do a taxicab whistle after all. She slowly walked contemplating which song it was until she was humming it herself.

Ah yes... For the dancing and the dreaming. She knew that song from a movie they watched. She cannot remember the lyrics though.

As if on cue, the whistling stopped the moment she opened the door.

The room only had their couch where the twins sat in matching suits. Now she feel underdressed.

There were scattered soft blue lights that illuminated the room and dozen of fairy lights above her head.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life... If you would marry me_ " Saeran softly murmured as he approached her. The tune lost in his mouth but his heart definitely in every word.

Of course... For the dancing and the dreaming. She can feel her heart ache with happiness.

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey_ " Saeyoung's theatrics almost made her laugh. He had always been the better one in singing.

" _If you will promise me your heart_ " Saeran touched her hair.

" _And love me for eternity_ "Saeyoung followed suit.

She wanted to cry. Her twins really had to do it like this. They are so elaborate in everything.

" _My dearest one_ " She touched Saeyoung's face. Her voice breaking as she sung the next part. " _My darling dear_ " She bumped foreheads with Saeran. " _Your mighty words astound me_ "

She can no longer contain her tears. She continued singing nonetheless.

" _But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me_ " She smiled and let her tears fall.

" _To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_ " She pulled them both and kissed theirs cheeks. Her voice must sound worse now. The tears won't stop.

" _Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your laugh inside me_ " Saeyoung sung amd grinned.

" _And gladly ride the waves of life. If you will marry me?_ " Saeran finished the song and embraced her.

"Wait... We're not done yet..." The older twin said and led her to the couch. "Oh [MC]... Please. Don't cry."

"I'm just... so... Happy"

Saeran kissed her temple. They both drew the curtain open.

The beautiful city lights greeted her. Her twins really came to offer her the galaxy in their own way.

"3...2...1" Saeyoung counted off.

All the lights in the tall building in front of them turned off. Then words appeared one by one by lighting different rooms in different floors.

"Please"

"Marry"

"Us"

"?"

Fresh tears sprung from her eyes. This two will soon be the death of her. If it's possible to die with so much happiness.

When she turned around, both were down on their knees. The ring still in the box. She can see the alexadrites glowing both red and green. This is so both of them.

"This is a really stupid question... God knows I can't..." She sniffled. This is so overwhelming. "I can't say no to either of you. I love you too much for that..."

She cried. Especially when they slipped the ring in her finger. There was probably more to it than what she sees now. The things they do always have this tiny details that always amuses her.

"We love you too [MC]."

Note to self:

Remind Saeyoung to get the controls back to the management of the condominium. She will probably berate them for hacking the lights of the other building.


	25. Song Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm... Hi?
> 
> I'm so sorry about this... this was supposed to be an Inktober kind of thing and it's like Feb already.
> 
> I'm really sorry.
> 
> I still love all you... so so much,   
> Capt. Mori

Song Lyrics

[MC] looks perfect to him any moment

This has got to be the happiest night of their entire lives. She said she'll be happy... to spend the rest of her life with them.

Saeran had been tracing circles on her lower back as Saeyoung trailed kisses on her shoulders.

He stared at her long lashes looming over her cheeks. He listened to her steady breathing as she sleeps peacefully in their arms.

Oh well, taking on the two of them at once is never an easy feat. It's bound to make her feel exhausted especially after a roller coaster ride of emotions after their proposal.

He cannot sleep even as tired as he was, he knew Saeyoung was the same. He'd probably be contented with just watching the moonlight as it shines on her skin and offer worship worthy of the goddess she is.

 _"Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know..."_ Saeyoung started to sing with his raw voice. _"She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home."_

They have been blessed, truly. She was more than what they hoped for, more than what they deserved. But she's still here. And he hopes she will be here for many years to come. They would be lost without her

 _"I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets"_ Saeran hummed, as soft as he can. _"To carry love, to carry children of our own."_

Saeyoung looked at him with gentleness only he can recognize.

They had this small irrational fear of having children. A fear that they might ended up like they're parents. They're not really good examples at parenting and their parent figures, Rika and V has their own lapses. They kept too many secrets to hide the fact that the other is a psycho and the other is too afraid to ask for help. With all that in mind, they both fear they will not be good fathers after all.

"What happened to my lullaby?" They heard [MC] mumbled, probably still drunk with sleep. They both grinned. This woman is the curve ball. She can probably make any fear disappear by just existing in their lives. How utterly irreplaceable, her existence is.

 _"I know we'll be alright this time"_ Saeyoung nodded at him.

Yes, if she's around... it will surely be alright. They'll protect and cherish her and their would-be family. There will probably too many tomato heads in the house by then. Please God, if you really exist don’t make them as weird as Saeyoung.

 _"Darling just hold my hand... Be our girl, we'll be your men. I see my future in your eyes"_ Saeran continued after saying his little prayer.

She hummed contentedly and probably went back to sleep. This girl really… how can she be so endearing, even in small things?

 _"I have faith in what I see... I know that I have met an angel in person. And she looks perfect."_ Saeyoung kissed her neck and cuddled closer, settling in a position to sleep as well.

 _"We don't deserve this. You look perfect to us..."_ She may not be hearing it anymore. But this will be a song he’ll always use to describe [MC].

Perfect. In his eyes. For the rest of their lives.

Note to self:

Correct Ed Sheeran when he gets invited to the next RFA party or better yet in their wedding. [MC]'s ALWAYS perfect for the two of them. "Tonight" would never suffice.


	26. Best Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter since I'm a fool for going on hiatus with this one without prior notice.
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> Just a little more. Fighting!!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Day 26  
Best gift

[MC] likes puzzles.

Saeran woke up to something poking his arm. He groaned. Who wakes up this early? He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"[MC]? Why are you on the floor?"

"Sorry for waking you... I just wanted to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah? What's the problem?" He frowned.

"I can't... stand" She smiled sheepishly. A faint blush creeping from her nose to her cheeks.

He vehemently blushed.

"I'll take you there." He cleared his throat.

That problem... was caused by him and his brother. It's only fair to take responsibility.

Saeran removed the blankets from his form. He's now only wearing his pajama bottoms, the upper part worn by [MC].

He saw her fidget while waiting for him to assist her.

"What's wrong?" He asked lifting her chin to look up at him. She shifted her sitting position once more. "Does it hurt?"

His eyes swam in worry. Taking the two of them at once must have really taken a toll on her. Really, being the only sane one in this family, he should have known. HE should have protested, no matter how enticing it sounds.

"No... That's not it... Saerannie~" She cradled his face, probably knowing already what he was thinking. "It's sticky and a little uncomfortable." She grinned.

Sticky? What- Oh...

He almost slapped his forehead.  
"Which is why I wanted to go to the bathroom but my legs are Jello"

"I just thought we hurt you..."

"Not at all~ I would have said it if you were"

"Perhaps I'll need to wash up too" He mumbled.

She gave him his good morning kiss and hooked her arms around his neck.

"I'll get the tub ready. Hot bath?" He whispered.

"Hmmmn~" She nodded.

Saeran scooped her up and princess-carried her to the bathroom. He settled her on the closed lid of the toilet, as they wait for the hot water to fill the tub. He knelt in front of her and examined her dainty hand decorated with the ring they gave her last night.

"Actually, there is a third ring... The one with an Emerald at the center." Saeran said.

"Yeah? What happened to it?" She said tilting her head partially to the side.

"We decided that it will be your wedding ring. It goes here in the middle. Holding these two rings together." He pointed at the small seamless partition in the middle of the her engagement ring.

"I knew there was some kind of gimmick. You two never fail to surprise me. It's like a puzzle. I like it."

Saeran placed her hand on his face and leaned in.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Me too, Saerannie~"

"The tub is ready, let's get you washed up" He said and reached for the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one.

[MC] looked at him motionlessly as he dragged the collar down her shoulders. Her torso was littered with love marks, courtesy of him and his brother. These marks proves how she belongs to them as much as the bites she left on him and Saeyoung proves they belong to her and her alone.

He traced them, like counting stars on the sky.

"How is it that you bevome more beautiful each day? A little more perfect than yesterday?" He said throwing her shirt out of the way.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She shook her head.

"I'll let you know everyday then, come on" He carried her over to the tub and gently lowered her to the water.

"Join me?"

"Gladly~" He shed his pajama pants and placed them next to her shirt.

Saeran stepped in the tub and felt the hot water up his calves. He positioned himself behind [MC]. She laid her head on his chest.

"This has got to be the best gift ever"

She raised her hand and looned at the ring on it. Even now, it shines both red and green. Maybe because of the natural light that filtered through the small window.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Although the ring is very beautiful, too. It's the promise inside it that makes me really happy. Until now, it still unbelievable. It's moving me to tears and we're not even at the ceremony yet. You two are the reason I feel so complete. Thank you." She sniffled.

Saeran hugged her from behind. He cannot believe this girl. She's the one who saved Saeyoung and him from whatever hell they came from. Yet, she's the one crying tears of joy. He should be the one overjoyed that she said yes.

"On our wedding day... we will be completing the first puzzle together"

"It's good that I like puzzles then~"

 

Note to self:

Carry [MC] for the rest of the day. Take responsibility Saeran.


	27. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27
> 
> Have I ever said that I love dancing? XD I guess that's in the other fic lols
> 
> Thank you guys for welcoming me back! Your support really warms my heart!! ٩(●˙▽˙●)۶
> 
> (A very important note: I've only read the Kandyan Constitution and Kandyan Marriage Laws partially. Any incorrect details, please feel free to point it out and I'll change it)
> 
> Love ya'll
> 
> Capt. Mori

Dancing

[MC] likes dancing barefoot.

For their last week in Korea, [MC] organized a small farewell picnic for the RFA.

After all, the three of them will soon fly to Sri Lanka for their wedding preparations. After all, it's one of the few countries that allow bigamy.

Per the Kandyan law, they will need to be residents of the country for at least 2 months and some days so the law can apply to them.

Saeyoung wanted to do this all so not even the law of humans can ever come between them. Well, his brother can be romantic in the weirdest of ways.

The RFA members are now settled on a small hill under a ginko tree. They just have finished lunch. Large clouds loomed over, and the wind blew softly. It was a perfect day.

"Saeyoung and Saeran will be undergoing strict meditation during that time as well." [MC] snickered to Jaehee and popped some grapes into her mouth.

"Wait! [MC]!!! You were serious about that?!" Saeyoung exclaimed.

"Of course, she was. We need to be converted from Catholic to Buddhhist before we can actually get married Hyung. Have you forgotten?"

"I know that Saeran ah!! But- but- but the meditation training... that means-"

"I know what you're gonna say. Please stop. 2 months is nothing compared to a lifetime with [MC]. Priorities Hyung. Get them straight." He rolled his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about-" Zen said as the topic dawned on him. He was about to say it until [MC] put a hand on his shoulder.

"This and that Zen~" Seh said in a sing song voice.

The actor vehemently blushed at that. You gotta give it to him to immediately catch on.

"Changing religions isn't an issue for you two?" Yoosung asked.

"[MC] is our goddess so it's fine Yoosung! She's everything I need~ And I'll be forever faithful!"

"OMO [MC]~ You've been upgraded to a goddess. The last time I check you were an angel." Zen recovered almost immediately.

"What can I say~ I have firm believers~" she giggled.

As much as Saeran enjoys the times that it's just the three of them going out, he can never deny [MC] of spending time like this with the RFA. Especially now they are moving away.

He like seeing the way her eyes twinkled fondly at their different antics. It will take some time before they can actually go back to Korea. He's sure, [MC] will miss all of them.

"[MC]~ Please take all the time you'll need in adjusting there. You don't have to rush back. Jumin and I will drop by once in a while." V said.

This guy, he sure talks like Sri Lanka is just a corner away from his house. Saeran keeps forgetting that he's a guy who was born and raised with everything provided to him.

"Thanks, V~ I'll be looking forward to those visits then."

"Whose ready for desserts?"

"Me!!"

It's as if, the sky had answered for the dessert as well, for it rumbled and rain started pouring hard.

"What?" Most of them said.

The funny thing though, the sky doesn't look dark at all. If anything, the sun is still shining. While the others were trying to save the food and other things from getting wet, [MC] started removing her sandals.

After throwing it aside, she ran around with arms wide open. Like a child who loves to bathe in the rain.

Next to him, his brother hollered and followed suit. He tackled [MC] and they both fell on the muddy grassland, still laughing.

"Go join them. We'll take care of the picnic stuff" Zen nudged at him and he nodded.

"SAERANNIIIIIEEEEEE!!! HELP!!" She screamed as Saeyoung lifted her and spun them around. He snorted.

"Hyung!! Put the princess back down!!" Saeran called out as he ran to them.

"Or what?!" His brother challenged.

"I'll chuck you passport down the toilet!!!"

"I'd like to see you try!! It'll beat the purpose of going to Sri Lanka to get married!!!" He screamed back, shouting through the torrent of water and wind.

"I'll take [MC] to Jeju and that's where we'll marry!"

"I can't believe you two! You're now arguing who's marrying me? This is ridiculous!!" [MC] said as she was settled down.

"What can I say? We love you this much!" Saeyoung laughed, he then jumped Saeran and hung around his neck in a piggyback ride.

"And you! No taking [MC] to Jeju on your own!!!" He rubbed his knuckles on Saeran's head.

"Hyung!! That hurts!!"

Saeyoung let go and bolted right off. Gods be damned, Saeran will be getting back at him no matter what.

[MC] collapsed laughing on the ground.

The other members watched on as the shenanigans unfold.

Zen leaned on his motorbike, too wet from getting things so he didn't care about the rain anymore.

"Zen, you should go inside the car too, you'll catch a cold like this." Jaehee said standing next to him with an umbrella.

"It's fine Jaehee, they do say good looking men can't be hurt by water. This doesn't really look like a storm though..."

"A blessing perhaps?" V was inside the car with the windows down, his camera covering his face, taking pictures.

"They look really happy... They all deserve it." Jaehee said.

\---

Before Saeran knew it, Yoosung had also joined the small game of tag. Catching Saeyoung was the priority until he heard Zen sing.

It was from his latest musical. A song of gratitude and love. Of accepting things and giving something back.

All their lives Saeran and Saeyoung had always wondered when they will be given peace. They have found it. In the most beautiful soul to ever live.

He stopped running and comically bowed down to [MC], asking for a dance. She giggled first and took his hand.

It wasn't a dance per se. It's just holding each other's hands jumping in circles, feeling silly together. Somewhere in between, his brother had gotten both of her hands and it's now their turn to dance, both sun and rain pouring their blessings on them.

It was the most fun he has ever had. He wanted to make every day like this for [MC] and his brother, the most important people in his life.

  
Note to self:

Thank Zen for the song and ask him to sing it in the wedding too.


	28. Best Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took another month
> 
> But.were.closer.to.the.end.
> 
> I love you all. REALLY.
> 
> Capt. Mori

Best Villain

MC gives the best hugs.

It's been over a month since they have flown to Sri Lanka in preparation for their wedding. Things had been hectic but being in a new place proves to be more exciting than he thought.

They have planned two ceremonies to accomodate the Sri Lankan tradition and the chapel wedding Saeyoung compromised with. At first he insisted doing it in a space station but they'd be dead before they can actually do it. His brother still emailed NASA if they can at least try.

They received an email a few days later saying it would be detrimental to the health of civilians and guests that were not trained in space travel to just go into the outer space for a wedding. They have offered their zero-gravity training grounds if Saeyoung still wanted a galaxy-themed wedding.

Saeran had to face palm and send a separate email telling them to not mind his brother. They will be having normal weddings on Earth.

"Fine! But I wanted to see MC in a wedding dress for the Chapel wedding."

"Of course Hyung. What else would she wear?"

"I know that!! I still wanted a space station wedding though." Saeyoung sighed.

"We can do a space-themed reception if you want."

"AH yes!! Let's do that! We can have the hall littered with fairy lights like when we proposed. Like a starry night!"

Saeran looked at [MC]. That's something they can work on. Somehow he can picture the reception hall to look like an enchanted forest at night, with lots of peonies and lilies. Like a tea party in Wonderland.

He'll probably need to rearrange things from what his brother imagined. They'll have to talk it out then.

The three of them agreed that Saeyoung and Saeran would be arranging everything for the ceremonies because they still wanted this to be a gift for her. A surprise if they may. She agreed under the condition that she'll be picking out her clothes for the day. That was fair enough because he honestly didn't know what to choose. To him, [MC] looks good in anything.

The planning had been interupted by the Saeyoung's phone ringing. As usual he turned on the speaker so everyone can hear.

"Hello~ Defender of Justice speaking!"

"Luciel, good afternoon!" a voice spoke.

"Ah~ V! How's everything over there?"

"It's alright. We have received the clothes for the wedding. I see things are going well and quick."

"Why have you called V hyung?" Saeran inquired.

"Oh Saeran ah, about that. We will be flying soon to Sri Lanka as your and Saeyoung's legal guardians"

"We? Is she coming as well?" His expression suddenly turned grim.

Everything had been going so well he had forgotten this piece of information. V and Rika are still their legal guardians.

As Sri Lankan traditions go, the guardians of both parties have to meet to give their blessings for the bride and groom. A wedding cannot happen without it.

They heard V sigh.

"She's getting so much better these days, Saeran ah. She wanted to talk to you and Saeyoung since she went back to Korea."

[MC] scooped his hand and sat beside him. She looked at him as if waiting for an answer, with no hint of pity or fear for him. It was an almost blank expression but he can see her faith in him. That whatever answer he chooses, she'll still marry him and all his broken pieces.

"Alright." He breathed out. "However, don't get the wrong idea. I'm doing this for me, [MC], and Saeyoung."

[MC] touched his chin and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I understand. I'll tell Rika."

"Is that all?" Saeran asked.

"Yes, we'll be there in a week or two. I'll call you once the details are clear."

"Thanks V." Saeyoung said and pressed the end call button."So you're really meeting her."

"It's bound to happen sooner or later."

Apparently, fate chose the sooner part. V and Rika arrived the weekend after that call. The photographer told them Rika was afraid the twins might change their minds if she took too long.

Saeran felt the urge to roll his eyes. So everything is still about her... He's allowed to spite her still, right?

He sighed. No matter how accustomed he gets with the nightmares or the memories, nothing beats the real deal in surging up the remaining animosity he has in him. Unknown was someone Rika created. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted Unknown to resurface and lash out at his Saviour who lied to him. Just so he can finally be free.

They waited at the cafe near the airport. It was small and looked like a one stop shop for snacks before boarding a plane. Saeran didn't mind. They didn't have to meet in a fancy restaurant for a short talk.

"You okay, Saerannie?" [MC] whispered next to him.

"Yes, I've decided to meet her. I must end it once and for all. It'll be quick. Promise." He kissed her forehead.

He knew she's worried. She worried as much as he dreaded this day.

"Take all the time you need. No rush" she said. Her calm voice giving him the peace he needs to hold onto.

"Saeran ah, [MC]" Someone called from the door.

"Hi V, Rika"[MC] greeted back. Saeran looked up.

Here it is. The moment he'd been dying to get over with.

Rika waved curtly. Timidly tucked against V's side. Now, he knows V is no longer in love with Rika or plans on getting back with her but this was something really familiar, he didn't really find it unsettling.

"Hi Saeran ah... It's been a while." Rika said as they approached their seats.

From under the table, his grip on [MC]'s hand became tighter.

V pulled a chair for her then he sat as well.

"How... have you and Saeyoung been?"

"Rika." Saeran finally said.

"Yes?"

"I didn't come here to chitchat with you." He said. He didn't mean to sound cold but he cannot really address her without a heavy tone in his voice. "I came to meet you to ask you to relinquish the rights of being my guardian."

"But Saeran ah... I'm... I'm doing so much better now. I know you're still mad but your wedding..." She said frantically.

"I'm not mad Rika. I'm hurt." Saeran frowned, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "It still hurts. You were supposed to take care of me while Saeyoung hyung worked for the both of us... you were supposed to keep me safe. But you lied to me, you used me."

His hands shook even though he's trying real hard not to. [MC]'s hand covered his. And when he looked at her he saw all the good things that came out of all the misfortunes he had with his life. He saw hope and love and all the other things he thought he didn't deserve. Right then, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm burning this bridge between us... Rika. After the wedding, we'll have you sign the documents. That may only be a paper but I'm willing to do anything to be free from you and the shadows you've cast on me. I'm no longer your servant Unknown."

"Saeran ah... Are you quitting the RFA?" V asked.

"Of course not Hyung. That would make [MC] and Saeyoung sad." He smiled calmly.

"The RFA existed separately from Rika. They are all good people. And even though you founded the RFA, I'm only cutting ties with you." He looked sternly at the blonde. "For the sake of my sanity and the family that I will be creating from here on out."

"I understand. Thank you for forgiving me Saeran ah"

"Forgive you? I'm not mature enough to give you forgiveness. Not now."

Saeran tugged at [MC]'s hand signaling his want to leave.

"We'll be going ahead now... V, Rika. We'll see you soon." She smiled at the former couple across them.

"Of course."

"Come on [MC]."

They immediately left the café without looking back. Saeran wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He barely noticed the change in scenery as the speed walked to their parked car until he was about to open the door. He let out a shaky breath.

"[MC]" He almost whimpered at his fiancée. "D-did I do the right thing? I just- Is it really necessary to choose my own survival over... giving forgiveness? Was it selfish... of me... to not want to see her anymore? I..."

"Saeran ah" she touched his face. "It's alright to stay away from things that stresses you. It was courageous, you know, what you just did. You're strong and I'm so proud of you."

He felt her every word to his bones. Tears sprang from his eyes. His legs felt weak so he clung to her for dear life. He choked on small sobs at the crook of her neck.

"Things have their own time Saerannie." She hugged back. "For now. You'll continue to gather more strength and get married to me? Okay?" She stroked his hair gently, like she always do when he breaks down.

"I love you so much... Please don't get tired of me even if I'm this pathetic. I promise to give you everything I can, everything I have. Anything. Myself included..."

"I love you too, Saerannie... Save your vows during the ceremony, make me cry with tears of joy alright?"

Note to self:

Maybe it's time to pull out that Happiness poem out of the trunk.


	29. Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.
> 
> I'm really sorry about this but I'll finish it... I'll finish it.
> 
> Capt. Mori

Day 29

Cold Feet

[MC] looks beautiful in white.

"How are you feeling [MC]?" Jaehee asked beside her.

"Nervous? I actually didn't now what they prepared for this wedding." She said jokingly while having her make-up done.

[MC] had already donned her white sequined gown. Her hair was braided in small partitions and pinned by metal twigs with gold and silver leaves.

"I wouldn't want to spoil anything but I assure you everything is fine. The twins outdid themselves this time." Jaehee said.

"They always do. They even scheduled the ceremony at night."

"Ah~ You'll know why in a bit."

They heard a voice from the ajar door. "May I enter?"

"Of course V~"

He was wearing a suit with a camera hanging around his neck. Even at times like this he still is a photographer.

"I actually want to give you something. I figured now would be the best time to do it." He reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "For a wedding, you need something blue and something old so here." He slid the box on the dresser in front of her.

She reached for the velvet box an carefully opened it. What greeted her was a butterfly hairclip. It has wings with a texture of dried paint on canvas in different shades of blue. At the center was a royal blue sapphire that glinted in the lights.

"It's so beautiful~"

"Can you put this on my hair?" She asked the hairdresser and gave her the clip.

The attendant carefully placed it where her braids meet.

"It suits you [MC]~"

"Thank you V!"

"I'm sure Mother would be delighted. She wore this on her first recital."

"Can I really have it? It's your mom's and I'm not-"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence... You're an important part of my family. This will be my last task as Saeyoung's and Saeran's guardian." V smiled at her. "It can be an heirloom, you know."

"I'll be sure to pass it on."

To her surprise, V kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so glad to have you in the RFA. I'm sorry for all the things I cannot do and for all of the lies. You three have received all the worst possible outcomes of my sins. Thank you for taking care of everyone. Thank you for not giving up on us."

"V! Say that at the reception where I can ruin my make up!" [MC] said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I guess the father-in-law still have a say in this hmmn?"

Jaehee immediately gave [MC] a tissue.

"Take care [MC]. I look forward to the ceremony."

"I do too."

Meanwhile, the twins are standing by, facing the altar.

"So this is it, huh?" Saeyoung said, a little wistfully.

"This is what?" Saeran turned to his brother.

This is their second ceremony. The one they had planned together. He's been emotional since last week.

"Our happy ending."

"Silly, hyung. This is only the beginning. We'll still spend our entire lives by [MC]'s side."

"I know that... but after so many bad ending- No, you're right. I'm excited to see her..." Saeyoung sighed.

"We both are."

"Let's start this thing, I wanna kiss the bride."

 

Note to self:

The bad endings won't matter... as lobg as MC is here


	30. Night sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more. One more~
> 
> It took me 10 days because I dunno how to write vows without crying in public. But here you go!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Night Sky

[MC] is the greatest thing that happened to them.

Saeran saw Saeyoung rearranged his coat, his tie and glasses multiple times exactly in that order.

"Hyung, if you don't stop fidgeting, I'll hit you."

"Hit me, I'm buzzing. My nerves are on the edge. What if she doesn't like it?"

"Hyung, [MC] had heard you make terrible jokes. And she's still willing to marry you."

They have planned for this second ceremony. At night, in a clearing of Jumin's cottage in the forest. Fairy lights littered the walk way and the trees around the area were decorated with light blue, red and yellow lights like the stars in the sky. Somehow, they looked like will o' wisps from the distance.

The other guests had started the march to the tune of Canon in C major. There weren't much since all there were are the RFA members and [MC]'s family and some of her closest friends before she met the RFA.

V who's facilitating the wedding, led the march, followed by them, the grooms. Yoosung scattered flowers as he went on. Jumin is their ring bearer. Jaehee is the maid of honor, she marched down the aisle with Zen.

And at last, the bride who still has her blindfold under the veil, being led by her mother and brother. Saeyoung had to swallow up the lump that suddenly formed in his throat just at the sight of her. He smiled when he heard Saeran sniffled as quietly as he can. He might appear like he's confident but he's as nervous as Saeyoung is. He tapped his shoulder good-naturedly.

Saeran watched as her mother slowly removed her blindfold. [MC]'s eyes widened as she scanned her surroundings and see all the people she loves in one place. Her eyes then landed on him. Then on Saeyoung. He saw her eyes watered as she glanced at them waiting for her at the altar. Here she comes, the girl of their dreams, at the other end of the aisle in the dress they picked. He was overwrought with joy.

He glanced at his brother as he sniffled. He also has tears brimming in his eyes.

Saeyoung pulled Saeran in a one-armed hug and bumped their foreheads, grinning as if there's no tomorrow. They both looked at [MC] who's also smiling and covering her mouth with one hand whilst the other held her bouquet.

She slowly walked down the aisle. She was almost shining. Her mother was trying to calm her down, rubbing her palm on her bare arm.

All eyes on her, but she can only see Saeyoung and Saeran through her blurry vision due to tears. Apparently, this is what brides meant developing tunnel vision while walking down the aisle.

Her mother kissed her veiled cheek as she gave her left hand to Saeyoung. Her brother embraced her tightly and gave her right hand to Saeran.

"You two, take care of her or else-"

"Oppa~ Isn't it too late for the shovel talk?" She laughed.

"I'll kick both their asses anytime if they so ever make you cry." He looked sternly at the twins.

"I think they already know that~"

Her brother escorted their mom to their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we've all gathered here today to witness the union of my three very loved people." V started as he smiled at them. "This relationship has been forged through a lot of trials. Love is never easy. Trust me, I would know. Fortunate are those people who find the halves of their souls in a sea of turmoil. That person who gives you solace and peace just by looking at them. And blessed are those, who get to be with them for the rest of their lives." He looked at each of them. V paused, taking time to collect himself as well. Saeran can hear small sniffles when he breathes.

He was not a priest, or a judge. Right now, he is the twins' guardian and this is important for him too.

"Now, for your vows."

"[MC], life before you was just a cascade of infinite numbers and letters. Of codes I technically know how to use but holds no meaning. I was just getting by everyday, just waiting for the time that it would be over. I know I always joke about the things I did, or use memes to hide that I'm falling apart but you.. your smile just seals the cracks and make me feel whole. You rescued me and my brother from that endless cycle of self-loath and madness. The gods know how I'm grateful and how much I love you everyday." He finally burst out crying. "I, Choi Saeyoung take you as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part."

[MC] is already crying too. Funny when they had their Sri Lankan wedding last week, they weren't this emotional.

"Get yourself together, Hyung."

"Get on with your vow." Saeyoung sobbed.

"I'm not really sure what else to say. Except for I love you. I love you so much. And to make a person like me who grew up in hate and pain say those words is a great feat. But damn, you make it look so easy. Geez, now I'm crying too. I don't believe in gods. So I'm swearing to you, to us that I will love you till my last breath. I, Choi Saeran take you as my lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love and cherish till all the lies become the truth."

"Which is basically impossible." Saeyoung supplemented. "You're pretty much stuck with us."

"Oh you two~ I, [MC], take you... and you." she kissed each of their hands. "As my lawfully wedded husbands, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for you in times of need, to soothe you in times of pain, and to support you in all endeavors, bigs and small. My life was just a blur of events that I exist in. But receiving your message and going to that apartment changed everything. I don't regret anything I did from then on. And I'd like live the rest of my life doing things I'll never regret with you two. "

"Jumin ah... The rings?"

"I'm still not sure why there are five rings here." Jumin commented.

"The other two are her engagement rings. It's the first puzzle we're completing today." Saeyoung said after recovering from tears.

"Of course." Jumin said and approached the altar. "[MC]"

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty." She said as she insert the white gold band in Saeyoung's ring finger. "To love and to cherish you for as long as we shall live." And she put the other identical ring on Saeran's finger.

"We got to do this together, Saeran ah"

"Of course, Hyung."

They inserted the first ring in [MC]'s finger. It was part of the engagement ring they gave her. It represented Saeyoung. The first one she met. Then came the ring with an emerald center. This is her. The stone of her birth. It had ridges that clicked with the first alexandrite ring. Then came in the third ring. This is Saeran. The ring immediately joined and latched to the center ring.

"As this ring has no end, neither is our love."

"You two had really thought this out hmmn?" She said and laughed through tears.

"Nothing less, for you."

"By the power vested in me by no one in particular. I now pronouce you Husbands and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Finally. Their very own good ending.

Note to self:

The emerald also means rebirth. And faithful love. Damn even her birth stone describes her well.


	31. Award

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!
> 
> After a year, a lot of writer's block and a few breakdowns, it's finally the last chapter.
> 
> Finally!!!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and still reading this, thank you so much!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Award

[MC] is a crybaby.

It has been almost a year and a half since they got married and Saeran still hasn't gotten used to Sri Lanka's tropical climate. Compared to Korea the seasons here are Cool Summer, Summer, Extremely Hot Summer and Typhoon.

They have chosen their house atop a small cliff with and overview of the ocean. It was a short drive to the town proper but it was well worth every penny they have spent on it. It had become RFA's headquarters every time they will visit. It was mostly Jumin and V who promised to drop by when they can.

It was a Saturday yet they had to go to the toy shop for some emergency repairs. Saeyoung had been pretty hands on when something goes wrong since he considers all his creations as his "babies" whatever that meant. They had mostly fixed the issue. They have been at it since the morning and the technicians will be handling the rest.

Saeran pulled out his phone to call [MC] to say that they can be home by noon but she wasn't answering and his calls are all being redirected to her voicemail. This doesn't usually happen.

"[MC], please answer the phone if you're there. Well, we'll be home by noon. Is there something you want us to get you? Call me back okay?"

He was about to save the voicemail but he heard a small click indicating it was picked up.

"[MC]~ You picked up... Were you sleeping?"

No answer.

"[MC]?"

Still no answer. He was getting nervous. He felt his heart constrict in worry. What could have happened?

"[MC], Love... please answer me. I'm getting worried."

Saeyoung has approached him upon seeing the frown on his face.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"I don't know... She picked up the call but she's not answering." Saeran turned the speaker phone on.

"Honey... What's wrong?" Saeyoung tried.

She might feel more at ease with both of them there. That's when they heard a small whimper on the other line. It was followed by sobs and sniffles. Is she crying?

"My love... Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"Sae-saerannie... Can you come home now? I don't need anything else... Just come home? Please?" She said in between hiccups.

"[MC], do we need to kill anyone?" Saeyoung offered. "Please tell me you're alright."

"No need to kill anyone... I just need you two here."

"We'll be going home now, alright? Stay on the phone. I'll be driving, give me your keys Hyung."

Saeyoung threw him the car keys as he gave last minute instructions to their technicians. The toys can wait. Their wife is under great stress.

After what's gotta be the fastest drive of his life, Saeran hurriedly unlatched his seatbelt to jump out of the car and rush inside the house. Saeyoung was following behind him immediately.

The living room was empty. His brother checked the kitchen for any telltale signs of what happened. There was food in mid-preparation but the stove was off.

"[MC]?!"

"In here..." They heard her answer. But it was too quiet that if they weren't expecting it, they wouldn't have heard it. It was coming from their bedroom.

Saeyoung's hand shook as he reached for the doorknob. He's nervous and he's worried about what shape would they see their beloved in. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and ventured in.

They found the door to the room's bathroom open. [MC] was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet bowl. She was sobbing into her hands like there's no tomorrow.

Every sob and hiccup broke Saeran's heart. What could have happened for her to cry like this.

"Honey?"

"Saeeeeyouung... Saeeeraaaaann" She whined. She lifted her head and saw her tear-streaked face. Her nose was so red and her eyes are so puffed up, yet the tears won't stop. They approached and Saeran noticed she was holding something in her hand. It was something Saeran had gotten familiar with. It was a pregnancy test.

"Oh no..." He said.

After half a year of being married, they decided to start trying for a baby. They tried scheduling and other stuff. The first time [MC]'s period was delayed, they got really excited. They tried confirming it but it turned out to be negative. The second and third one was like that too. According to the doctor, [MC] has bouts of hormonal imbalance and it's affecting her ability to produce healthy eggs. She was really heartbroken at that time.

They had reassured her that they wouldn't mind not having children. Her happiness is their happiness and that's all that matters. She said she wanted to be able to raise a kid with them two so they kept trying.

They crouched on the bathroom door.

"[MC]" Saeyoung touched her face to wipe her tears even as they keep on falling.

"Let me get that." Saeran covered her hand with his and tried to get the pregnancy test stick without checking the results.

They don't need to see it. It doesn't matter. They don't need to bring more heartache to [MC].

"We talked about this, didn't we? If it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen. "

"I know... I just... really wanna give you a whole family."

"Then you don't have to worry. We've got you. You are our family. That's whole enough for me." Saeran said.

"We also have the RFA. That's gotta be the rowdiest family you could ever have." Saeyoung tried to make the situation lighter as he can.

They knew how difficult it is to not be able to do something for someone you love no matter how much you wanted it. But wanting and needing are two entirely different things. [MC] had given them so much and she still wants to give more. Gods, this selfless woman would be the death of them someday and that would be fine with him.

"Can you please check it?"

"It's fine. We don't need to see it."

"Just... check it... please..." She started crying once more.

Saeran clenched the fist holding the stick. He sighed and finally gave in.

"You wanna look together, Hyung?"

"Alright."

He opened his hand to reveal the stick that was upside down.

"This is the reason I'm crying so much." [MC] flipped the PT stick to reveal two red lines. "It's positive."

"What?" was the only thing Saeyoung got to say, his own eyes pooling with tears.

A life, created by them, is now starting to form in the womb of his beloved. Their fears of being as horrible as his own biological parents or not being ready like V and Rika disappeared into bubbles. And they just felt relieved that [MC] was no longer in pain or whatsoever. Saeran was the first one to recover though.

"You're wonderful, you know that? You keep on surprising me." He said and stood up to kiss her forehead.

"That was uncalled for, [MC]… We honestly thought something bad happened. Don't scare us like this." Saeyoung said now crying as well. He hugged [MC]'s torso from where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry, I made you worry but I'm just... really happy. It must be the female hormones." She laughed at her own lame joke.

"You would make a fine mother [MC]." He smiled.

"And this child would be so lucky to have two awesome dads like you~"

"Why don't we let them decide that, hmmn? You must be hungry, you've been crying too much."

"Oh! I haven't finished cooking yet!"

"Let's finish that quick and eat together, then!" Saeyoung suggested.

"You're still banned from the kitchen, remember?"

"Heh~" He beamed recalling the last stunt he pulled when they first used the kitchen in the house.

Saeran placed the stick on the bathroom counter and shook his head.

Soon enough, there wouldn't only be Saeyoung who's banned in the kitchen, he can feel it.

Note to self:

This is not the end. Just another chapter in the Choi household.


End file.
